L'Escort boy
by Kiiwii-XyAo
Summary: Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa. 19 ans et hétéro. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une chaîne. Jusqu'à ce que je fasse cette rencontre…Comment cet escort a t-il réussi à ce point changer ma vie ?/HxH/hétéro/UA/chap 4 en ligne
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer **__: Persos appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.__**  
><strong>_

_**Prologue**_

_Trois ans plus tard, dans mon appartement_:

_Moi c'est Sasuke, ex hétéro. Depuis ce fameux jour où j'ai décidé d'allumer cette foutue télé, que ce blond à mit pied chez moi, ma vie s'est progressivement transformée en enfer._

-Hé! Sasukee t'écris quoi là?

-T'appuies pas sur moi comme ça, y'a de la place sur le canapé.

Le blond se décala légèrement mais resta tout de même collé à son petit ami.

-Hein? dis moi! T'écris quoi comme ça?

-Je relate comment tu m'as emmerdé pendant trois ans depuis le jour ou on s'est rencontrés.

-Hééé! Toute façon si j'avais pas fait ça, on serait pas ensemble d'abord

-Hn

-c'est quoi ce "hn" blasé? T'es pas content d'être avec moi, c'est ça?

-Si.

-A peine...

-Je te dis que si. Tu crois que j'aurais digéré de te voir finir avec ce toxico?

Le rire cristallin de Naruto résonna dans le salon tandis qu'il s'installa sur les jambes de Sasuke qui poussa alors un grognement, dérangé par ce contact.

-Pousse toi tu m'empêches d'écrire .

Le blond continuant de sourire et au regard taquin entoura ses bras autour du cou pale avant d'embrasser tendrement son amant.

-Te forces pas à me détester hein Sas'ke! Tu l'as déjà fait tellement de fois tu risques de te fatiguer

-Vu le nombre de fois ou je t'ai haï je ne crois même pas que j'en serais encore capable.

-Heureusement !

-...

-Franchement, tu t'embêtes pour rien d'écrire tout ça!

-Ça ne m'embêtes pas.

-Pfff! Moi je veux qu'on joues ensemble Sasukeee!

Un ricanement sourd s'échappa de ce dernier, amusé par la demande coquine de son blond. Blond qui releva les mèches dorées, dévoilant ainsi sa nuque avec une certaine fierté dans les yeux.

-T'as vu?

-Hn...

Les yeux onyx du brun s'accrochèrent alors avec un intérêt particulier, sur le tatouage ornant la nuque dénudée de Naruto..

-Tu vois, ça symbolises déjà notre amour, alors pas besoin d'écrire!

Sasuke ne répondit pas et replongea ses yeux sur son cahier, énervant légèrement Naruto qui bouda un instant avant de se mettre à rire quelques minutes plus tard.

-Pourquoi tu ris comme un débile?

Le blond se réinstalla sur le fauteuil et se colla contre Sasuke qui ne réagit pas, attendant la réponse.

-ha! ha! Quand je pense a Haku... ha! ha! ha! c'était fort ça! Tu n'y avais vu que du feu! ha! ha! ha!

Une grimace agacé s'afficha sur le visage de Sasuke, amusant alors Naruto qui savait que son amant n'aimait absolument pas parler de ça. Le blond s'en fichait, puisqu'il avait eut ce qu'il souhaitait : Il avait gagne la partie, Sasuke était désormais à lui.

Sasuke ferma son cahier et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux rieurs de Naruto avant de l'embrasser passionnément tout en l'emmenant à l'étage.

_Oui, des_ _à présent, si vous le souhaitez, vous prendrez connaissance de tout le déroulement de cette longue histoire, du premier mot jusqu'au dernier._

Naruto fut plaqué contre le mur et son torse fut aussitôt mit à nu par les mains fines de son brun. Celui-ci donna de tendres baisers sur les épaules du blond frissonnant, tout en lui caressant les bras de ses mains froides.

-Hmmm...Sasuke... on va pas le faire dans le couloir quand même...

-Et pourquoi pas?

_On se retrouve donc à la fin...si vous avez le courage de tenir le coup_.

-Oooh Sasukee...

-Accroche toi à moi

-Ou...oui...

Il avait eut ce qu'il souhaitait.


	2. Premiere rencontre

**Résumé:**

Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa. 19 ans et hétéro. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une chaîne. Jusqu'à ce que je fasse _cette_ rencontre…Comment cet escort boy a t-il réussit à changer ma vie à ce point?

**Disclaimer : **Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.**  
><strong>

**Couples (d'autres vont s'y rajouter) : **SasuNaru; SasuHaku; NaruHaku; SasuDei; SasuNeji ...

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** relations homosexuelles H x H / violence (mais rien de très gore hein. u.u /inceste /mots familiers u.u (mais ça on en dit tous les jours hein :p)

**Type:** UA (Univers Alternatif) / certains persos sont OOC mais rien de grave (pas de Sasuke tout heureux qui court sur la pelouse en dansant la samba. non !non !je vous jure)

**Notes : **

**-L'histoire se fait essentiellement a travers le point de vue de Sasuke et parfois de Naruto. Ce seront donc des sortes de monologues intérieurs.**

**-Ici Haku, est vu comme une femme aux yeux de tous. Vous comprendrez la raison de cela bien plus tard… Donc à vous de vous y faire aussi. Après c'est pas très dur avec son visage très efféminé non ;) ?**

-Si y'a des fautes d'orthographes qui m'auraient échappés merci de me prévenir gentiment. Donc ben…lisez et dites ce que vous en pensez surtout ;)

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre 1: Première rencontre.  
><strong>

.

_3 ans plus tot, dans l'ancienne maison de Sasuke:_

.

.

«Mais pourquoi est ce qu'elle traîne autant ? »

Haku, ma petite amie depuis déjà quatre ans. Enfin…il faut dire que depuis un certain temps, entre ses sorties et mon travail, il est rare que l'on reste plus d'une semaine ensemble alors peut on réellement parler de couple ?

« Tu m'attaches mon bracelet ? »

« Hn…»

Elle s'approche de moi, me tend son poignet et je prends soin de refermer le bijou tandis qu'elle continue de s'impatienter.

« Je risque de voir mon vol me passer sous le nez a ce rythme la »

« Connaissant Ino, ça m'étonnerai qu'elle … »

La sonnerie stridente de son portable me coupe la parole.

« Allô, Ino ! T'es où la ? Dis moi que t'as pas oubliée que le vol est dans une heure, au moins? hm ?...où ça ? Ah…d'accord. Oui ça marche. »

« Alors ? »

« Elle est bloquée dans un embouteillage avec Sakura. Elles ne sont pas loin donc je vais les rejoindre. »

Haku range son portable dans son sac à main tout en parlant, avant de se diriger vers ses valises posées près de la porte de notre cuisine. Moi, torse nu, main en poche, m'avance nonchalamment vers elle.

« Maintenant ? »

« Oui. Tiens tu me portes ça jusqu'à la porte, s'il te plaît ?»

Un grognement faussement énervé m'échappe mais je prends tout de même en main le sac qu'elle me tend tandis qu'elle tire l'autre jusqu'à l'entrée.

Elle s'arrête sur le palier, puis me sourit avant de m'embrasser à peine, comme pressée de s'en aller. Je cherche à faire durer le baiser en la collant à moi mais elle se détache et s'en va sans se retourner. Je la regarde alors un peu partir et repart dans la maison.

Pour ceux qui n'ont toujours pas compris, je suis Sasuke, 19 ans, fils de Fugaku Uchiwa, le directeur de Namco Bandai. Entreprise très connue, dans laquelle j'assume la fonction honorable de directeur adjoint.

Il faut d'ailleurs noter que malgré mon inimitable froideur, et mes tendances semi- sadiques et manipulatrice, mon intelligence et mon charme me rendent irrésistible au près des femmes et de quelques hommes…

On me trouve parfois orgueilleux…égocentrique…pourtant je ne fais que dire la vérité. C'est pas d'ma faute si j'ai la cote hein...

Non ?

Bon, c'est vrai que j'aime assez parler de moi mais en ce moment même, je n'arrive pas à y mettre de l'entrain. La raison : je m'ennuie. Ok, la solitude est l'un de mes traits de caractère mais parfois c'est pesant…Comme une sorte de manque profond. Je sens vraiment que ma triste vie plate risque de me conduire au suicide à ce rythme là.

Le problème aussi dans tout ça est : quoi faire ? Sortir ? Non,beaucoup trop d'efforts à mon goût…Lire ? Hm j'apprécie …Mais disons que je ne me sens pas vraiment d'humeur en ce moment. J'aurais même pu faire une partie de Wii. Mais l'idée de me mettre à gesticuler tout seul la dans ce salon me branche peu.

A ce rythme là, autant se rabattre sur la télé, surtout que ça doit faire des mois que je n'y ai pas touché.

J'attrape donc la télécommande, m'affale sur le canapé et commence à zapper…zapper…et re-zapper. C'est réellement pathétique de constater qu'il y a plus de 200 chaînes et qu'il est impossible d'en trouver une de potable à regarder si ce n'est des émissions abrutissantes, ou des films au suspens et au jeu ridicule…

Je continu tout de même appuyer machinalement sur la touche comme s'il y avait au fond de moi cet espoir qu'une chaîne intéressante ferait surface. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur… des chaînes… de cul ? Je ne me rappelai pas m'y être abonné ! Peut-être Haku…On ne sait jamais.

« Lesbo Chat » « Gayporn » Ah…On dirait bien qu'un bouquet spécial gay vient de m'être fourni vu que j'en suis à la 4e et que ça m'a l'air de continuer comme ça un moment. Toujours pareil les scènes de sexe de toute façon. Scénarios clichés, acteurs minables…Et des filles si …fausses à simuler comme des sales putes. Dégoûtant…

Oh… Je suis tombé sur quoi là ? … On dirait …une Webcam. Il y a un mec dedans. Brun, mignon…nu ? Étonnant sur une chaîne pareille hein ? Je viens d'activer le bouton « play » et la vidéo s'anime et je distingue alors le brunet qui se touche...Ne me dites pas que...

« Vas-y Continue comme ça. … »

« Ah…haann ! Ah… »

« T'aimes ça hein ? »

« AaAh… »

« Réponds quand je te parle salope ! »

« Oh...Aah... ou...ouii… Ahh »

Et si… C'est bien ce que je pensais. J'ai bel et bien face à moi, un mec qui se tripote en public sous les ordres d'un type inconnu. Non mais c'est quoi cette chaîne sérieux?

_Escortboy _?

Bon alors, histoire de comprendre… où est le descriptif?

_« Bienvenue sur EscortBoy ! La seule et unique chaîne qui te donnera l'opportunité d'être le maître et le seul. _

_Appelle le 08 92 78 15 31 et fais vibrer en direct des mecs de ton choix sur ton écran. Tu es plus tactile que vocal ? (Ou les deux) __Clique ici _

_Alors t'attends quoi ? »_

Hm…je comprends mieux finalement. Mon entrejambe se met à réagir malgré moi aux gémissements du petit brun. Ce qui est assez frustrant étant donné que je n'ai jamais été attiré par les mecs. Pourtant, ce concept d'escort m'intéresse carrément en fait. J'ose même pas imaginer la tête d'Haku si elle me voyait devant cette chaîne...

Je clique donc sur le lien et suis automatiquement redirigé vers une nouvelle page à remplir.

_Veuillez taper le numéro de votre ligne téléphonique afin que nous puissions vous identifier :_

**xx****xx****xx****xx****xx**

Ben quoi ? Je vais pas vous le dire non plus. Vous serez capable de l'essayer.

_Vous êtes en ligne sur . Veuillez suivre les instructions qui suivent_

_- __Saisir votre nom/prénom __: _

_**Sasuke Uchiwa**_

_ - __Vous Recherchez__ : _

_17-21 ans_

Ils encouragent à la pédophilie ou quoi ?

_21-34 ans_

Dominer plus vieux que moi ? Hm…Non.

_ 35-45 ans ou plus_

Hm...Ben finalement on va finallement faire le pédophile hein…

_-Choix :_

_ Blond – Brun – Autre - Hasard_

_« Autre »_ ? Il y avait tellement de cas irrécupérable qu'on a du créer cette rubrique pour eux… Triste vie. Sinon j'aime les surprises alors choisissons _« Hasard »._

_Votre requête a bien été prise en compte. Nous vous rappellerons dès qu'un escort sera disponible._

Ça c'est fait. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre

Mon portable sonne. Sûrement Haku.

« Oui allô ? »

« Yo ! C'est Neji ! »

« Hn… Tu veux quoi ? »

« Haku est partie ? »

« Pourquoi ? T'avais prévu un rendez-vous avec ? »

« On squatte le SqaureGet ce soir avec les gens »

« Quelle heure ? »

« 21h comme d'hab' ! A cette heure les flics ont désertés le coin. Tu viendras ? »

« Hn…De toute façon j'ai que ça à faire »

« Je viens te chercher ? »

« Je suis pas invalide tu sais »

« Comme tu veux… »

Je raccroche puis remonte dans la chambre histoire de trouver de quoi me mettre pour la soirée.

J'ouvre mon dressing et malgré la multitude de choix je me pose la même question que tous s'est déjà demande un jour : qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ?

Fatigué de m'emmerder pour rien, j'ai finalement déniché un vieux pantalon oublié, en cuir ainsi qu'un marcel noir. J'ai accroché une grande croix argent à mon cou style gothique et rajouté à mes poignets quelques bracelets de même matière que mon bas...Un coup de peigne, du gel pour redonner un peu de forme à mes cheveux, du khôl sur les yeux ainsi que de grosses boots noires et je suis fin prêt. Généralement, J'intimide sous cet accoutrement et j'aime ça car au moins, on me laisse tranquille.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, j'arrive enfin au SquareGet. C'est notre place fétiche avec Neji et les autres mais dont l'existence a été cachée à Haku. Disons qu'elle n'est pas adepte de ce genre d'endroits où traînent quelques drogués, punks et autres personnes un peu trop extraverties à son goût.

« Ahh Sasu ! T'es là ! »

Je me fais aussitôt happer par Deidara, un blond assez efféminé et pénible à supporter.

« Où est Neji ? »

Il sourit étrangement avant de se rapprocher de moi.

« Tu vas attendre Sa-su-ke. Il est occupé avec sa brunette…tu vois ce que je veux dire»

« Deid' »

« Oui Sasu ? »

« Deid' …»

« Mais quoi Sasuu ? »

« Enlèves ta main de mon bras »

« Hm ? »

« Fait pas celui qui comprends pas »

« Hm ? »

« Bordel, mais c'est devenue un toc chez toi de me caresser à chaque fois que tu me vois ?»

« Mais t'as la peau si douce Sasuu… »

« T'es pas non plus obligé de parler avec une voix mielleuse, ça me répugne »

« Tu trouves ma voix mielleuse Sa-su-ke-kun ? »

Zeen...

Hinata arrive et me sauve de l'emprise de ce pot de colle blond.

« Salut Sasuke ! »

« Hn…Salut. Neji est là ? »

« Oui il t'attends là-bas »

« Hn. »

Merci Deidara pour ta perte de temps…Je passe à travers la foule et part retrouver Neji assis dans un coin sur un rocher. Un sourire s'esquisse sur son visage dès qu'il m'aperçoit.

« Yo mec ! T'es venu finalement! »

« Je t'avais dis que j'étais pas invalide. Alors, c'est bon ? »

« De ? »

« Avec Hinata. Deid' m'a dit que vous étiez en pleine action ...»

Il ricane. Je m'assieds à ses cotés.

« Tss… Il est con ce blond. Faut pas l'écouter. Non on s'est juste embrassés. Je sais pas trop quand elle se laissera faire mais je veux pas la forcer tu vois.»

« Hn. les filles quoi »

« Ouais »

Cherchez pas. Neji sort avec sa cousine. J'ai pas trop compris non plus … et je cherche pas à comprendre.

« T'as ramené ce qu'il faut ? »

Neji sort une feuille à rouler et la remplit avant de me répondre.

« Ouais ! Un sachet entier. Et c'est de la bonne. Le mec me l'a vendu 1 000* Yens au lieu du double »

« T'aurais pas du payer 2 000* normalement ? C'est quoi que t'as pris ? »

« Cinq grammes d'extasy mec ! J'ai trop fais une affaire. Il s'y connaissait pas je pense. Vas y prends en un peu »

« Hn… »

Il me tend le petit sachet et une paille. J'en verse un peu sur ma paume de main et inspire la poudre profondément… Hum…c'est si bon… Je me sens léger d'un coup et une paix intérieure m'envahit aussitôt. Ca fait vraiment du bien.

Neji me sourit et je fais de même avant de rejoindre la foule qui danse au rythme du heavy métal.

Au changement d'une musique plus douce, une nana se colle à moi. Elle n'est pas spécialement jolie mais possède un certain charme qui la rend assez attractive. Haku, excuse moi pour ce soir, mais j'ai un besoin presque urgent de me lâcher ce soir. Entre la drogue, la musique qui résonne…tout mes sens sont en éveil et me contrôler devient de plus en plus difficile. Une de mes mains caresse ses seins tandis que l'autre se pose sur sa hanche, prête à glisser plus bas. Je la sens frémir sous mes doigts et je me colle encore plus à elle. J'ai la sensation de planer, d'être quelqu'un d'autre. J'aime ça. Je l'observe. Elle a les cheveux teints en rouge, des yeux pétillants exagérément maquillés et de fines lèvres rosés par le gloss. La danse se fait plus langoureuse et nos bassins ondulent sensuellement. Elle m'embrasse, m'effleure les lèvres de sa langue et se colle à moi encore plus. Étrangement, je constate que ça ne m'excite … pas du tout… Je ne comprends pas. En temps normal je l'aurais prise dans un coin tranquille avant de l'abandonner. Sûrement la drogue. Faut que j'arrête vraiment cette connerie, ça m'avance à rien. Faut que je me casse. Elle continue de me caresser et avance son visage vers moi… Sauf ça m'énerve plus qu'autre chose alors je la pousse et la laisse surprise un instant devant mon attitude.

J'ai des vertiges. Y'a un mur là bas. Je dois me coucher vite…Je commence à tituber. Je vais pas bien...il fait noir…Merde, je tombe.

« haan ! ah ! … Vas..y Ouii ! »

« Aahh ! … »

Aie mon crâne ! Je souffre vraiment…Mes yeux me piquent, j'ai la gorge sèche, les tempes qui pulsent et le corps endolori. Je tente de bouger ma main.

« Gnh...han ! ...ah »

Mais c'est quoi ces bruits ? Où suis-je au juste là ?

« Vas y …dou…cement »

« Oui…retiens tes cris… »

Je cherche tant bien que mal de me redresser et comprends aussitôt l'origine de ces bruits en apercevant en face Neji, en sueur et en extase, s'enfonçant et ressortant de l'orifice anal de sa cousine. … L'odeur de leurs ébats me retourne l'estomac. Je me redresse en vitesse et me précipite vers les Wcs…

_Quelques instants plus tard :_

« Oh…Sasuke-kun T'es déjà debout ! »

« J'ai l'ouie fine »

« Dé…désolé… Sasuke-kun… »

Hinata ne pourra jamais parler sans rougir.

« Eh mec ! te gènes pas pour fouiller ma cuisine comme un voleur hein »

Et Neji qui se la ramène. Au moins il a prit soin de mettre un boxer.

Blasé, je lui demande:

« Hn…Où sont tes couteaux ? »

« Pourquoi faire ?»

« Te tuer »

« … »

« J'apprécie la finesse de la lame bien aiguisée… ça doit bien faire souffrir »

« T'es grave des fois…regarde le tiroir à gauche du lave vaisselle »

J'abandonne les armoires que j'étais en train de fouiller et me retourne pour prendre enfin ce qu'il me faut.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu veux faire avec un couteau à 2h du mat' ? »

« Je t'ai jamais dit que j'étais un Yakuza ? »

« L'humour te réussit pas des fois, mec »

« C'est toi qui n'est pas assez subtil »

« Oui bien sur…Donc ? »

« Donc, je crois que j'ai perdu mes clefs à la soirée et j'aimerais pouvoir rentrer chez moi. A moins que tu les aies récupérées… »

« Non »

« Donc avec le couteau je réussirais à décoincer le loquet de ma porte »

« Et tu vas rentrer tout seul à cette heure ? »

« T'as peur que je me fasse violer par des pervers, papa ? »

Neji soupire et Hinata sûrement épuisée, se love dans les bras de son copain tandis que je pars m'asseoir sur le canapé pour enfiler mes chaussures,

« Sois sérieux Sas' ! »

Je ricane.

« C'est bien la première fois qu'on me demande d'être sérieux »

Neji affiche une tête dépitée. J'ai envie de rire mais je me retiens et reprend:

« Disons que si c'est pour dormir et me faire réveiller cinq fois par des gémissements étouffés j'préfère me barrer »

Je vis la gêne sur le visage de Neji et pas besoin de décrire celle de sa cousine. Un rictus amusé se dessine sur mes lèvres en le voyant retourner à la chambre en marmonnant un :

« Vis ta vie »

Simultanément, je sors sans dire au revoir. Pas besoin, c'est pas dans mes habitudes.

Ma voiture est restée au Square…Merde ! Tant pis…J'irais la chercher plus tard. Heureusement que j'ai assez de liquide sur moi pour prendre un taxi. Le métro, c'est loin et ça craint. Trop de gens, trop de bruits, trop d'odeurs…

3h30 : Je suis enfin chez moi. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon fixe clignotant. Deux appels manqués. Un inconnu et Haku. Je l'appellerais demain, là je suis complètement épuisé. J'enlève mes boots et m'allonge telle une masse sur le fauteuil où je finis par m'endormir.

14h15: Je me réveille, le crâne en feu et encore habillé de cuir…Pas terrible. Heureusement que Haku n'est pas là, elle aurait hurlée en me voyant ainsi. Hop un verre de Jack Daniels pour me requinquer. Une bonne douche ne serait pas de trop non plus et froide tant qu'on y est. Je laisse mon ipod touch allumé afin de laisser _« Bittersweet »_ d'**Apocalyptica** envahir la pièce. Je laisse couler un peu de gel parfumé à la pêche sur mon corps que je frotte avec douceur. L'eau ruisselle sur ma peau, ça fait du bien. Je ferme les yeux, savourant l'instant, sauf que je suis obligé de les rouvrir à peine, intrigué par la sonnerie de la porte qui vient de retentir.

C'est à coup sur le seul mec qui à l'habitude de venir chez moi, généralement pour me faire chier : Neji. Il re-sonne. Je vais vraiment le tuer…

« J'arrive ! »

Je sors en attachant uniquement une serviette autour de ma taille. C'est pas comme s'il ne connaissait pas l'anatomie masculine. Surtout la mienne ! Avec les cours de piscine qu'on a eut, on a largement eu des occasions de comparer nos musculatures et c'est clair que je suis meilleur que lui. Sans prétention bien sur hein…

Driing ! Dring ! Dring !

Mais c'est que ça l'a carrément excité de faire l'amour toute la nuit !

« Ca vient ! »

Non mais s'il croit que je vais me presser en plus, il rêve. Il n'a vraiment pas changé.

J'ouvre la porte en hurlant :

« 'Tain ! Mais tu te crois où là … »

La fin de ma phrase mourut dans bouche dans un murmure lorsque je me suis rendu compte de ma connerie et du sentiment de honte qui m'envahit. En serviette, au bas de la porte, je viens de crier sur un inconnu qui se trouvait être…un sacré canon... Ses origines asiatiques sont évidentes mais son teint halé et la blondeur de ses cheveux m'ont quelques peu… déstabilisé. Ceux-ci sont sauvagement coiffés et quelques mèches retombent sur ses yeux…ses yeux…d'un bleu profond… Ils sont si magnifiques. Tout comme leur propriétaire en fait. Son visage fin lui donne un air enfantin et mignon qui m'empêche de deviner son âge. Quelques traces sur ces joues, semblables à des moustaches, lui confèrent un air félin tandis que ces lèvres roses et pulpeuses s'entrouvrent d'étonnement. Je le fixe ainsi sans gêne, laissant mes yeux parcourir le long de son corps fin. J'aime aussi son look. Jean déchiré, sneakers de marques et petit haut noir moulant. Un léger vent vient ébouriffer ses cheveux, me laissant apercevoir un piercing à l'arcade gauche. Il est terriblement tentant…

« Euh…désolé … je cherche Mr Uchiwa… »

Il hésite et me regarde de ses grands yeux bleus…C'est mignon. Aaaargh! Je commence à trouver les choses mignonnes…Je vais pas bien! Neji m'a drogué dans mon sommeil c'est sur !

Soudain, je prends conscience de l'indécence de mon accoutrement face à lui et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir assez…pathétique…

**POV Naruto  
><strong>

Monsieur Uchiwa…Eh ben ! Les temps sont aux affaires là ! Dix clients en une semaine. Les tunes que je vais me faire ! Y'a plus qu'à espérer que je vais pas encore tomber sur un vieux pervers comme le dernier…Jiraya sama…Enfin bon…

Ah c'est là ! Ouah ! Déjà la maison déchire de l'extérieur ! J'imagine pas dedans…Je sonne. Une fois, deux fois…Il n'y a personne ou quoi ? On a du l'appeler hier soir pourtant… Trois fois … Quatre fois … Ah ! J'entends hurler…Ça sent le plan foireux. Sûrement un névrosé. Putain les boules, j'ai oublié mes comprimés anti-douleurs et ceux contre mes angoisses. La mort m'attend derrière cette porte c'est sur.

La clenche se tord et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, je m'attends au…au…waah, Quel choc ultime en fait... Devant moi se tient en fait …un …un…mannequin ?

Un corps musclé comme il faut, et habillé uniquement d'une serviette, sur lequel ruissellent des gouttelettes d'eau… Hmmm… Je m'imagine parfaitement laisser courir ma langue et mes doigts sur son torse. Son visage pâle le rend si pur mais contraste tant avec son regard sombre, chaud et dominateur qui me toise de tous les angles. Je me sens déshabillé, déstabilisé par un inconnu et là, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir. On croirait un ado en pleine découverte de l'amour.

J'arrive à peine à articuler quelques mots tellement que je suis impressionné par autant de charisme et de beauté. Je vois un bout de sa langue qui lèche sa lèvre inférieure. Geste nerveux, qui ne fait qu'attiser mon excitation. Il commence à parler :

« C'est moi. Et toi, tu es ? »

Sa voix est grave et sensuelle et je pense que c'est travaillé et fait exprès mais j'en peux plus. J'ai chaud et je tremble comme un véritable soumis. Ca ne m'est jamais arrivé depuis que je fais ce boulot. Je réussis finalement à répondre d'une voix faible et incertaine.

« Je suis Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, …votre escort… »

Ses yeux se plissent, rendant son regard plus sombre encore et un rictus s'affiche sur ses lèvres. Je sens que je vais véritablement m'amuser…

**_A suivre..._**

**_Note :_**

_*****2000 yen=(environ) 19 euros selon XE convertisseur  
><em>

_- pour les connaisseurs, j'ai aucune idée de combien coûte un sachet de drogue alors j'ai un foutu prix au pif u.u'_

**Dans le chapitre suivant :**

_Je passe une jambe entre les siennes, et descends mes mains vers ses hanches._

_« Sasukee ! Je suis sérieux ! Arrêtes ! »_

_**Alors, premiere impression?**  
><em>


	3. Le commencement de la fin

**Couples (toujours les mêmes... pour l'instant… héhé ) : **SasuNaru ; SasuHaku; NaruHaku ;SasuDei ;NejiHina...

**Rating :** M

**Warning :** relations homosexuelles H x H /mots familiers

**Type :** UA (Univers Alternatif) / OOC pour certains persos.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Après le départ d'Haku la petite amie de Sa'ske, et une petite soirée avec Neji, celui-ci, ennuyé, a décidé de faire appel a un Escort qui s'avère être Naruto…

** Note:** Merci beaucoup a ceux qui reviews et donnent des leurs avis, ça encourage. Bon ben...bonne lecture hein ^^"

**Chapitre 2**

** le commencement de la fin.**

« Vas y entres. Tu vas pas rester sur le palier. »

Je fais entrer mon invité qui semble un peu hésitant et gêné, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Moi alors, je vous dis pas. Bien sur je ne le montre pas.

Ses yeux bleus me fixent et le rouge sur ses joues ne disparaît toujours pas.

« Heu…où est-ce que je pose mon manteau …? »

Il cherche mon nom.

« Sasuke... Donne le moi »

J'ai pas envie qu'il foute le bordel dans mon placard alors je prends bien soin de le ranger tout en sentant son regard sur moi.

En pénétrant dans le salon, je vois son visage s'éclairer et un grand sourire émerveillé se dessiner. Il regarde partout.

« T'as pas l'habitude des clients riches ? »

« Si mais…chez vous c'est différent, c'est beau, soigné, design! »

« Tu peux me tutoyer »

« Ah…euh oui d'accord ! »

« En tout cas j'adore trop ta maison ! »

« Hn… »

Je le laisse s'extasier devant les poissons clowns dans l'aquarium et profite de cet instant pour aller me changer. Au moins enfiler un bas quand même.

Mais c'est en franchissant le couloir que je sens des mains chaudes se poser sur mon torse. Celles-ci commencent à me caresser. Comme surpris et déconnecté momentanément, je le laisse faire, ne réalisant pas vraiment qu'un mec est en train de me chauffer dans mon salon !

Ses touchers deviennent de plus en plus précis et sa langue me titille le lobe, me faisant légèrement frémir.

«Zone sensible on dirait ? »

Sa main joue avec ma serviette, prête à l'enlever. Je ne vais pas cacher que je me sens assez mal à l'aise de devoir séduire un mec mais c'est à moi de prendre le dessus, Et puis... ça ne devrait pas être plus compliqué qu'avec une fille. Ne résistant plus, je me retourne vivement en lui prenant le bras et le tire jusqu'à la chambre. Et c'est là que je vois une expression complètement différente de tout à l'heure. Il vient de troquer sa face enfantine contre un air coquin. Ses yeux brillants de luxure et son sourire carnassier lui donnent un côté sauvage et félin, renforcé par ses cicatrices semblables à des moustaches. Je le plaque contre la porte et me colle à lui avant de goûter ses lèvres mais il me repousse, amusé.

« Non, non…Au lit »

Je ne l'écoute pas. Pas envie. J'ai besoin de le prendre maintenant, de le voir se tortiller de plaisir sous moi, même contre cette porte. J'en ai atrocement envie.

Je lui bloque alors les mains et me colle encore plus à lui, plongeant mon visage dans son cou et mordillant sa peau afin d'y laisser ma marque. Il commence à se débattre.

Je m'y prends si mal que ça ou quoi?

« Je vais finir par t'attacher à ce rythme là ! »

« Sasuke ! Noon ! »

Il m'énerve. Je passe une jambe entre les siennes, et descends mes mains vers ses hanches.

« Sasukee ! Je suis sérieux ! Arrêtes ! »

L'inquiétude dans sa voix m'alerte un peu. Je le regarde et aperçois des yeux apeurés…On croirait que je suis un violeur là. Non mais c'est quoi l'arnaque ? Il me chauffe et refuse après ?

« Tu veux plus le faire ? »

Je me sens con à demander ça. Surtout vu sa tête.

« Contre la porte...c'est pas trop mon truc... »

O...k...

« Tu préfères au lit c'est ça ? »

Il hoche doucement la tête et murmure :

« Oui »

Résigné, je vais m'asseoir sur le matelas, attendant qu'il me rejoigne mais au lieu de ça, il parcourt rapidement la chambre des yeux comme si il cherchait quelque chose.

« Dis Sasuke, t'as des boxer en lycra? »

C'est quoi cette question?

« J'en sais rien pourquoi ? »

« Tu ranges tes sous vêt' oú ? »

Je lui indique d'un mouvement de tête et vois ensuite son regard s'illuminer tandis qu'il se dirige vers mon tiroir transparent pour y prendre…un caleçon?

« Tu fais quoi ? »

Il me regarde en souriant et me le tend, ignorant mon air interloqué.

« Tiens, mets ça ! »

« Pourquoi? Je vais l'enlever après toute façon. »

« S'il te plaît !»

« C'est un trip de gay ?»

Il soupire en faisant la moue.

« Allez ! »

Bon...okay...peut être un de ses fantasmes...

De toute façon, a doit faire dix minutes qu'on n'avance pas avec nos discussions ridicules, alors je préfère faire ce qu'il veut tant que je peux le prendre après. Vêtu de mon boxer en lycra donc, et allongé sur le lit, je lui fais signe de se rapprocher. Il ôte son haut, révélant un tatouage tribal au niveau du ventre, et avance à quatre pattes vers moi. Son regard est redevenu aguicheur.

Je soupçonne ce mec de souffrir d'un dédoublement de la personnalité...

Il s'assoit au niveau de mon bas ventre, sourit étrangement et avance son visage vers le mien jusqu'à ce que nos souffles se mélangent. J'ai envie de l'embrasser mais au moment ou je m'approche, il se recule. Il joue, et ça l'amuse…L'enfoiré. Ses lèvres se rapprochent une fois de plus et je ferme les yeux, attendant patiemment pour un baiser qui, à ma grande frustration, ne vient pas. Je le vois relever mes bras au dessus de ma tête et je crois qu'il est temps que je prenne les devants. Je m'apprête à attraper sa nuque pour coller ses lèvres aux miennes mais…je n'y arrive pas ! Je le vois sourire sadiquement…Il m'a menotté. Merde !

« T'avais prévu ça depuis le début hein ? »

« Ouais! »

Et ça le fait rire en plus. Et dire que je me suis fait avoir par sa comédie. Quoique finalement, l'idée d'être à la merci de ce blond n'est pas si mal.

Il sort un CD de la poche de son sac et le lance dans la chaîne hi-fi. Une musique sensuelle retentit et je reconnais aussitôt _Are you gonna Dance _de **Junesex**.

Il se met ensuite à onduler au rythme de la musique en tirant ma chaise de bureau au centre de la chambre. Il pose une jambe au dessus et laisse sa main courir lentement sur sa cuisse pour remonter vers son torse qu'il caresse en mordillant ses lèvres charnues avec sensualité. Quelques mèches blondes retombent sur ses yeux bleus chauds et ça m'énerve, car j'aimerais le toucher… Il contourne la chaise en effleurant le dossier du bout des doigts avant de s'asseoir les jambes de part et d'autre du siège. C'est le regard rivé sur moi qu'il déboutonne lentement son jean tout en mouvant son torse. La fine toison blonde qui en sort me laisse alors deviner son absence de sous-vêtements et je me sens encore plus excité. Des montées de chaleur m'envahissent et je tire sur les menottes en l'appelant mais il ne fait rien, se contentant de faire disparaître une de ses mains dans son bas tandis que l'autre se dirige vers ses tétons qu'il titille, tord et pince fortement. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'aurais été aussi fiévreux en voyant un petit blond se toucher ainsi devant moi. D'autant plus que je sens mon sous-vêtement s'humidifier. Ses lèvres rougies me narguent et laissent échapper un souffle haletant alors que ses yeux se ferment et sa tête bascule en arrière, dévoilant gentiment son cou.

Il active ses mains sur son membre et commence à gémir de plus en plus fort.

« Aaaah…hmm…Sasu..ke…han »

Cette expérience est juste étrangement incroyable. Jamais j'aurais pu pense qu'un homme puisse être aussi... sensuel, sexuel...A force de me gorger de cette vue, je risque de jouir sans même qu'il ne m'ait touché. Je fini par fermer les yeux dans l'espoir que je réussisse à me calmer…mais…non… En tout cas, j'ai du garder fermés assez longtemps car Naruto est à présent sur mes hanches, totalement nu. Seul le tissu de mon boxer m'empêche d'être en contact direct avec sa peau. Il se penche et approche ses lèvres…enfin…ça doit être bon là…eh non…

Je claque ma langue contre le palais, montrant mon exaspération.

« Oui ? »

Il se met à me lécher les lèvres, les sucer, sans me laisser le temps de prendre les siennes. Ses mains caressent mon torse, et l'une d'elle descends ensuite s'occuper de mon sexe à travers le boxer.

« Tu veux quoi Sasu ? »

La musique continue et l'atmosphère se réchauffe de plus en plus.

« Arrêtes de…gnh.. »

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de finir ma réponse et me fait hoqueter de surprise en frottant son entrejambe contre le mien.

« Ah...Naruto… »

« O…oui ? »

« Détaches moi ! »

« Pas déjà voyons ! »

Il accélère ses mouvements de bassins et je sens son membre se raidir de plus en plus. Je commence aussi à gémir sous la friction. Je découvre des sensations nouvelles qui sont juste délicieuses a mes yeux. J'aurais tellement aimé être libre et mener le rythme à ma façon. Il s'arrête, les joues rougies, et sourit faiblement.

« Tes lèvres Naruto »

Il se redresse et de son air aguicheur il me susurre :

« Tu les veux comment ? »

Je le vois se baisser lentement…

«Comme ça Sasuke ? »

Sa langue me titille le bout de l'érection à travers le tissu ce qui m'arrache un cri silencieux. Je comprends à présent pourquoi il voulait que je garde à tout prix ce boxer. Mon sexe est plus plus sensible aux touchers…et les sensations sont différentes. Il lèche et suce avidement en me regardant dans les yeux. Je mets à bouger des hanches pour lui montrer que je veux qu'il m'enlève ce boxer, qu'il me le prenne entièrement, qu'il accélère… Je n'en peux plus et tire vainement sur ces fichus menottes. Je sens que je vais jouir mais il s'arrête avant et me détache en murmurant faiblement :

« A ton tour Sasuke... »

Je ne me fais pas prier. J'ai déjà eu vent de comment se déroule des relations sexuelles entre hommes alors ça devrait le faire. J'enfile un préservatif, le couche sur le lit et plonge deux doigts dans sa bouche qu'il suce avec obscénité. Sa langue s'enroule autour d'eux, descend et remonte lentement ce qui ne fait qu'accroître mon désir. Je les entre assez facilement dans son intimité et prends le temps de le préparer.

« Gnh…Vas y … Sasuke… »

Le signal lance, je me positionne entre ses jambes écartées et ne perds pas de temps pour le pénétrer en douceur. Cette chaleur... c'est vraiment agréable. J'ai un peu de mal au départ mais les cris de Naruto m'encouragent. Une fois mes mouvements maîtrisés, je prends le rythme lent de la musique. Naruto, lui, se tord totalement au dessus de moi, gémissant et hurlant mon nom, tournant la tête de droite à gauche à cause du plaisir qui l'emporte. La situation me rend fou. Je veux plus.

Je l'embrasse enfin à perdre haleine et commence à frapper de plus en plus violemment, le faisant rouler des yeux.

« Aah ! haan Sas…ah »

« T'aimes ? »

« Aah han... Aah…o…oui ! »

Ses mains se crispent aux draps, et son corps se cambre, signe avant coureur de la jouissance. Je décide de changer de rythme en effectuant de lents vas et viens pour faire perdurer le plaisir. Son corps tremble de plus en plus et un filet de salive coule au coin de sa bouche. Il est terriblement excitant. Son muscle se contracte autour du mien et je le vois crier mon nom :

« hann …Sa...sukeee »

En le voyant ainsi, je fini par le suivre aussi dans un cri silencieux.

Je me décale de Naruto en évitant de m'effondrer sur lui.

« Hmm…c'était…vraiment bien Sas'ke ! »

« Hn… »

Un… vieux silence s'ensuit…puis un ronflement...Je tourne la tête vers la masse à mes cotes pour voir Naruto qui dort, accroché à moi, un sourire béat au visage. Épuisé, je finis par m'endormir aussi. Une chose est claire, cette journée est à noter : Je suis definitivement bi.

Le lendemain, je me réveille, un corps chaud à mes cotés. Les souvenirs de la veille refont surface dans mon esprit et j'ouvre péniblement les yeux en observant la touffe de cheveux blonds qui chatouille mon nez. J'esquisse un faible sourire, tout de même heureux de cette drôle d'expérience. Étrangement, je n'arrive pas à culpabiliser pour Haku.

Je me relève, enfile un pantalon de pyjama et descends à la cuisine. Je mets l'eau à chauffer pour cuire mon riz et prépare en même temps une soupe miso. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends des pas et un bâillement.

-Hmm ! Ça sent bon !

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Naruto qui vient de se réveiller emmitouflé dans un de mes peignoirs un peu trop large pour lui. Il grimace légèrement en marchant et je souris moqueusement, connaissant la cause.

« T'as mal au dos ? »

« Noon pas du tout »

Il part s'attabler.

« Alors pourquoi tu te dandines bizarrement en marchant ? »

Je l'entends marmonner pour tenter de justifier.

« Ben...oui…c'est vrai que j'ai un peu mal au dos »

Je ne réponds pas, me contentant de ricaner.

« He te moques paas ! Au moins ça me permettra de ne pas avoir à oublier cette nuit... Hein Sasuke ? »

Je dépose les plats à table tout en ignorant son sourire malicieux.

« Hein qu'elle était bien la nuit Sasuke ? »

« Hn »

« C'était ta première fois avec un mec ?»

« Hn»

« Tu t'es bien débrouillé»

« Tant mieux»

« Ha! ha ! »

Je lève un sourcil en le voyant rire.

« Quoi ? »

« Non, non. T'es le premier client que j'ai qui me fait pas plein d'éloges et tout ça…Tu reste stone avec tes "hn" ça me fait rire »

« Hn »

Je vais pas non plus changer d'attitude pour faire plaisir à qui que ce soit. Escort ou pas.

Je m'installe face à lui tandis qu'il attrape ses baguettes.

« Hmmmmm ! ouaaah Sasuke c'est toi qui a fait tout ça ? »

«Non…Mon assistant cuisinier vient de partir »

Il rigole encore.

Il plonge ses baguettes dans mon assiette sous mes yeux écarquillés et enfourne le tout dans sa bouche.

« Vas y sers toi dans mon assiette je te dirai rien»

« Hmm...chai trop boon Sasukeee.

Je regarde avec étonnement cette sorte de phénomène sorti de nulle par se servir avec enthousiasme en criant un « Itadamakimasu » heureux.

Il se shoote ou quoi ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, le blond finit par briser le silence en ricanant.

« Quoi ? »

« ha ha ha Je me disais que t'avais les compétences pour être cuisinier »

« Et ? »

« Et j'ai commence a t'imaginer avec une toque ha ha »

Tres marrant j'avoue.

« Ca t'arrive souvent de dire autant de conneries ? »

« Ha! ha! Je suis désolé mais ça t'irait tellement pas»

Sans blague...

« Évite de me faire partager des stupidités»

« Oh mais t'es toujours aussi sec toi ? »

« Et toi t'es toujours aussi débile ? »

« La gentillesse ça fait pas de mal hein »

Il me fatigue

« Pfff a ce rythme la tu risques pas de trouver quelqu'un hein…te contenter d'un escort…ça craint »

J'hausse un sourcil amusé par ce qu'il raconte.

« T'as du riz sur la joue gauche »

Il s'arrête enfin de parler et essuie rageusement sa joue.

« Arrête d'être aussi cassant ! »

« Tu me tend trop de perches, c'est facile »

Je l'entends s'indigner et la suite du repas se fait en silence.

On sonne a la porte et la pour le coup a part Neji je ne vois pas qui cela pourrait être d'autre. Je laisse donc mon plat et me part ouvrir.

«Yo mec!»

Je ne pouvais pas me tromper.

«Hn, tu veux quoi?»

J'ouvre la porte légèrement et m'avance sur le palier.

« Tu me laisse prendre un verre chez toi ? »

A dix heures et demi ?

« Qui t'as dit que j'en avais envie ? »

Il ricane moqueusement et incline sa tête en jetant des coups d'œils derrière mon dos.

« T'as de la compagnie ? »

«C'est pas tes affaires »

Je tourne la tête vers Naruto et plisse des yeux, lui faisant comprendre que sa curiosité me gêne et qu'il devrait ainsi déguerpir au plus vite. Ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Neji garde un petite sourire narquois.

« Une petite blonde en plus ! »

J'hausse un sourcil...Il n'a donc pas remarque que c'était un mec ? Hm...Faut dire que l'autre était loin et seul sa tête dépassait a entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine. Ça peut donc se comprendre.

Cependant, Neji change d'expression et moi je m'adosse, contre la porte ouverte.

« Mais...c'est pas cool de faire ça à Haku »

Je le sais...

« Ça fait déjà un moment que t'enchaînes les coups d'un soir...Ça fait presque peur à ce rythme la »

« J'ai pas le sida si c'est ça qui t'inquiète »

« Je suis sérieux «

« Pourquoi tu te préoccupes de ma vie ? »

« Je cherche pas à t'emmerder, je te parle juste en ami. Il faut que vous discutiez avec Haku. Que vous mettez les choses au clair sur votre relation. Au lieu de faire semblant, eh bien dis lui si tu eux t'arrêter, faire un break...»

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça »

« Mais tu le penses »

« Non plus » »

Il soupire.

« Sincèrement Sasuke, tout le monde a remarqué qu'entre toi et Haku ça ne va plus . Ça fait un an qu'entre vous c'est la mort. Vous sortez plus...Je ne suis même pas capable de me rappeler de la dernière soirée qu'on a passé avec la bande et elle au complet. Faudrait que tu te bouges non ? »

Je ne réponds pas, les yeux dans le vague, je reste pensif... c'est vrai qu'avec Haku il y a une sorte de barrière qui s'est formée entre nous et qui nous éloigne peu à peu...

« Si tu fais rien. Elle peu partir tu sais... »

Neji hausse les épaules.

« Je sais pas quoi t'dire mec … Juste débrouille toi pour trouver LE truc qui ravivera la flamme sinon... »

Sinon c'est la fin... J'en ai parfaitement conscience.

« Et toi, tu me fais le psy mais avec Hinata alors, ça a donné quoi ce lendemain? De ce que j'ai vu t'as réussi à la faire céder »

Un rire jaune s'élève et Neji baisse les yeux, d'un air presque désolé.

« Ça s'est un peu...compliqué entre nous en fait »

«Ah ? »

« Oui...ben ca s'est pas passé comme il le fallait si tu veux »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Tu vois après la soirée on a un peu bu...enfin...beaucoup...mais bon c'était pas la première fois non plus. Mais là, j'avais laissé ma poudre sur la table de chevet le temps que j'aille prendre un truc au salon et que je revienne..elle était déjà en train de sniffer... »

« Hinata ? »

« Ouais je sais...- il ricane- mais elle n'était pas dans son état normal aussi »

Elle devait être bien bourrée alors...

« Ouais.. Ça l'a carrément désinhibé c'était dingue. On l'a fait une première fois ou tu t'es pas réveille et une autre fois ou... »

Il fait une grimace me laissant comprendre que la suite était évidente et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de la dire.

« hn...ou j'ai été spectateur. »

« Voilà »

Il baisse les yeux un peu gêné et je souris moqueusement.

« Elle n'avait pas l'air si saoul que ça quand je l'ai vu »

« Ca c'est ce que t'as cru voir.. Mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'équilibre, la preuve elle s'est accrochée a moi un moment. Et puis tout ceux qui sont saoul ne se mettent pas forcement à rire bêtement et débiter des conneries en boucle »

« Hm »

« Donc ce matin quand elle a appris ce qui s'est passé..Elle s'est énervée et s'est barrée »

« Normal. »

« Hm. Ça m'énerve. C'était bien pourtant... »

« Perdre sa virginité saoul c'est pas terrible. Surtout qu'elle est assez sensible»

« Mouaais.. »

Il fait une moue un peu triste et ennuyé, je retins un bâillement, les yeux devenant presqu'humides.

« Ben écoute bon courage avec Hinata en tout cas. Je rentre »

« Ah ouais...je verrai...mais toi repense aussi à ce que je t'ai dit hein ! »

« Hn »

« A plus, mec! »

Il s'en va et je referme la porte avant de sursauter légèrement en apercevant Naruto postée à coté de moi. Je ne l'ai même pas vu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? »

« Donc comme ça t'as une copine ? »

« Ça te regarde pas »

Je m'avance et pars m'installer sur confortablement sur mon canapé, Naruto sur mes talons.

« C'est donc pour ça que tu prends du plaisir quand elle n'est pas là ? »

Il se pose sur le fauteuil pas loin et me fixe avec attention. Je n'aime pas ça.

Je ne réponds pas mais il continu.

« On croirait mes clients de cinquante ans fatigués par leurs vies solitaire ou, leurs femmes ...Mais toi...t'es jeune, t'as une copine mais tu faIs appel à un mec ? Pourquoi ? »

Il m'agace.

« T'es en quête de ton identité sexuelle ? »

Son ton, son expression taquine, tout chez lui me porte à croire qu'il me titille et ça m'énerve.

« Hein ? Sas'ke ? »

« C'est un crime de vouloir tenter une expérience sexuelle ? »

« Non...non...t'énerves pas je voulais juste savoir. »

Pourquoi il rit alors ? Je soupire.

« Et l'expérience t'a plu ? »

J'observe son sourire malicieux et ses yeux rieurs et plisse légèrement des yeux.

« Jusqu'à hier c'était bien »

« Oh ! Désolé de t'avoir offense aujourd'hui dans ce cas. »

Il ne semble pas désolé pour le moins du monde et s'adosse contre le dossier du fauteuil avec une mine contente et satisfaite.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Et aussi échapper au blond.

« Dis Sas'ke, tu vas casser avec ta copine?»

Quel boulet...

«Je me sers sans répondre, m'efforçant à garder mon calme et me concentre sur le liquide frais qui s'écoule dans ma gorge.

«Hein Saske?»

Je le fixe.

«Non.»

«Pourquoi?»

«Où est ton problème?»

«Ben...juste pour savoir, comme ça... »

«Eh bien, non je ne casserais pas avec»

«Mais si elle le veut»

O...k..

« Des que tu finis, tu prends tes affaires et tu t'en vas »

Il lève brusquement la tête et me fixe de ses grands yeux bleus reflétant un mélange de surprise et de déception.

« Quoi ? »

«Tu vas te préparer, prendre une douche et tu t'en vas »

Il reste figé un instant avant de baisser la tête et de se mettre a rougir avant de me demander timidement:

« J...je peux pas rester un peu avec toi ? »

«Pourquoi ? »

« Ben…t'es gentil et … »

Gentil ?

Je lorgne en sa direction et le détaille. Il a beau être innocent au premier abord et plutôt charmant...les expressions qu'il arbore me laissent songer que c'est un véritable manipulateur.

« C'est pas le squat ici. Tu finis de te préparer ,tu prends une douche et tu t'en vas c'est tout »

Je me lève et débarrasse la vaisselle laissée sur la table.

« Tu m'autorises même pas a rester pour cette nuit ? »

« Tu crois que j'ai une tête a accueillir des gens que je ne connais pas comme ça ? »

Il me fixe un instant, semble réfléchir.

« Hmm... non mais ça ne te dispense pas de le faire un jour dans ta vie »

« Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire »

« Mais pour l'hospitalité quoi ! C'est la moindre des choses ! Tous mes clients m'accordaient au moins deux nuits et parfois même j'ai eu l'occasion de partager des cinés et des soirées au restaurant avec eux. »

Je referme le lave vaisselle.

« Eh bien je ferais exception »

Et repars au salon. Sauf qu'il ne lâche pas l'affaire.

« Sasukee ! »

Je me retourne vers lui, irrité tandis qu'il fronce les sourcils et s'exclame, indigné.

« C'est un manque de respect ! »

Je ricane, mais c'est nerveux.

« Parce que c'en est pas de s'inviter chez les gens comme tu le fais ? Si t'as besoin d'argent pour l'hôtel, tu me dis, j'ajouterais plus sur le montant. »

Il a l'air abattu, ses yeux bleus me supplient tandis que sa lèvre inférieure se fait mordiller nerveusement. Je sens étrangement mon cœur battre en le voyant comme ça et un sentiment de culpabilité commence à naître en moi. La bonne blague...Je commence à culpabiliser alors que je ne devrais même pas. Je finis par soupirer.

« S'il te plaît Sasuke..tu peux me laisser rester chez toi s'il te plaît ? »

« Mais tu fais ça à tous tes clients ? Je vous baise et vous m'hébergez ?"

Il hoche la tête plusieurs fois d'un air faussement entendu et ouvre la bouche cherchant à dire quelque chose qu'il ne dit pas, la referme et reprends d'un ton acerbe.

« Ok. Si c'est comme ça. Je pensais que la génération des plus jeunes avait plus de respect pour les escort et autres mais c'est dingue à croire que finalement les vieux, soit disant pervers, ont plus de considération pour nous... Au moins la prochaine fois je saurais... ça m'évitera de resservir de vide couilles »

Je reste choqué. Il se fou de ma gueule ?

**POV Naruto**

Tchh... Nan mais. Ça va pas le tuer de m'héberger pour la journée quand même ! Quel égoïste ! ...Pff... j'ai pas menti du tout, mes clients son toujours très généreux avec moi et me prennent un peu pour leur chouchous des fois! Bon... d'accord, j'ai un peu fait fort sur la fin mais ça fait partie du jeu de conviction aussi. Faire culpabiliser. Peut-être reviendra t-il sur sa position ? Ce serait bien quand même... Parce que faut l'avouer, Sasuke est un sacré bel homme ! J'en ai rarement vu des hommes aussi séduisant que lui. Il a tout, le sex appeal, l'argent, et l'intelligence je suis sur. Bon il a un sale caractère mais ce n'est qu'un détail...

Je sors de la chambre, m'apprêtant à entrer dans la salle de bain, et le croise. Je baisse la tête et continu mon chemin mais il toussote, attirant mon attention.

« Ok. »

Je me retourne vers lui pour lui faire face.

« hein ? »

« Tu peux rester aujourd'hui mais demain je ne veux pas te voir »

Je sens mon visage s'illuminer. Il redescends, me laissant en plan avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Haan trop bon ! Oh non je dirais génial même ! Je me met à rigoler bêtement, syndrome du bonheur chez moi. Il est clair que rester un peu plus longtemps m'aurait plus faciliter la tache mais je ne dois pas trop me plaindre. Bien sur, ça n'empêche pas le fait que je devrai réussir à trouver une idée astucieuse pour négocier la prolongation de ma durée de séjour... Je relève une mèche tombant sur mes yeux et un sourire carnassier aux lèvres tandis que je rentre enfin dans la salle de bain. Elle est magnifique ! Spacieuse, avec des murs de marbre et une baignoire semblable a un jacuzzi. Je rentre dedans et prends un malin plaisir à faire mousser le gel douche senteur pêche qui, je me doute, est celui de Sasuke...Je ferme les yeux en sentant la délicieuse et douce odeur caresser mes narines… Je vais sentir le Sasuke hé hé hé ! Rien que cette idée me fait sourire. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me sens si convaincu que je pourrais séduire Sasuke. Comme si c'était une évidence. Faut juste que je ne me voile pas la face parce qu'il y a tout de même un point essentiel dans tout ça : cet enfoiré a une copine. Comment ais-je pu croire un seul instant qu'il était célibataire d'ailleurs. Mon cœur s'était presque arrêté de battre à cette révélation. C'était évident qu'un mec comme lui soit casé. Beau, sexy… cela aurait été presque un péché qu'il soit célibataire. J'envie cette fille franchement ! Et malgré la chance qu'elle a, elle est incapable de profiter pleinement. Tss... L'avantage, est le fait de savoir que leur relation est plutôt bancale. J'utiliserais cet élément pour les briser tout les deux, petit a petit et faire en sorte que Sasuke s'intéresse a moi. Je sais que je me lance un défi complètement tordu mais au point ou j'en suis dans ma vie, je n'ai vraiment plus rien a perdre...Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ?

A suivre...

**_Dans le prochain chapitre_**

_Je vois Sasuke raccrocher le téléphone en s'appuyant contre un meuble avant de passer nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux._

_J'ose murmurer un "ça va?" mais aucune réponse ne me parvient._

_Je continu de m'avancer et il se retourne vers moi, l'air grave et abattu. Mon cœur se serre en voyant Sasuke ainsi ...que se passe t-il ?_

Mais qu'arrive t-il à Sas'ke?


	4. Imprevus

**Couples (y'en a d'autres...) : **SasuNaru SasuHaku; NaruHaku SasuDei SasuNeji

**Rating: M**

**Warning: **relations homosexuelles H x H / violence /attouchements/mots crus

**Type: **UA (Univers Alternatif) / certains persos sont un peu OOC (Out Of Character)

**Résumé du chap précédent:**

Naruto, l'escort de Sasuke est tombé sous son charme. Il a donc mit en avant ses atouts de comédien-manipulateur pour parvenir à rester une nuit supplémentaire avec le brun...

**Note 1 : Merci encore et encore a ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter et qui suivent l'histoire.**

**Note 2 : Ce chapitre est plutôt court comparé aux autres ^^ mais le prochain sera assez long :p**

_(Désolée encore pour les méchantes fautes qui se baladent ^^ '' et bonne lecture :)_

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 3 :Imprévus**

.

«Mais allez Sasuke!»

«Non c'est non »

«Franchement t'es pas cool!Je vois pas le mal à ce que je dorme avec toi ce soir.»

Naruto, dix-huit ans et difficile à vivre. Ça fait à présent deux heures, qu'il insiste pour pouvoir dormir avec moi. Et puis quoi encore?

«Tu prends les affaires et tu vas dans l'autre chambre comme prévu. »

Il s'exécute. Et c'est habillé d'un de mes pyjamas un peu trop grand pour lui, qu'il s'en va en boudant dans la chambre d'amis.

Tss... Pourquoi est ce que j'ai accepté de le laisser dormir déjà? J'aurai du écouter mon premier instinct et le foutre à la porte.

Enfin la paix retrouvée, je me mets en sous vêtements avant de m'installer confortablement au lit.

**POV Naruto:**

Et dire que c'est ma seconde et dernière nuit chez Sasuke. Ça me fait tout de même bizarre de penser ça...

Je dépose les grosses couettes sur le lit et contemple la belle grande et luxueuse chambre d'amis. Je m'affale paresseusement sur le lit qui est très confortable même si c'est évident qu'il ne vaut pas le King Size de Sasuke. C'est à se qu'il fait comme travail pour être aussi blindé de tunes.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre: 23h30. Mieux vaut que je dorme vite au risque d'être fatigué demain.

Les minutes passent, je tourne sur le lit, encore et encore, je regarde le plafond...Impossible pour moi de dormir. J'entends des clapotis...Il pleut... Mon premier tuteur m'a abandonné à mes douze ans pendant une soirée orageuse. Alors depuis, je n'aime pas la pluie. Rien que repenser à cette journée me fait mal... Je risque de faire une crise d'angoisse et préfère m'asseoir afin de reprendre une respiration convenable... J'ai du mal, je me sens pas bien... Les souvenirs dans ma tête affluent à une vitesse pas possible. Ma respiration se saccade, les tonnerres résonnent, je me sens étouffé, compressé, mon cœur bat trop vite... Il faut que je sorte, que j'aille boire un verre d'eau. Je descends donc rapidement à la cuisine et me sert, les mains tremblantes. Je remonte en vitesse et prend ma couverture avant de me poster devant la chambre de Sasuke. Je ne sais pas si il dort, mais peut importe. J'ouvre doucement la porte et m'avance timidement devant le lit. J'entends une respiration régulière. Il dort... Je m'avance encore et l'observe, son visage si apaisé et doux, ses lèvres... Le voir, me calme. Je profite donc de son inconscience pour prendre place à ses cotés. Je m'avance doucement sur le lit et me colle contre son dos, profitant de sa chaleur...

**POV Sasuke :**

Je sens de douces caresses... Un pied met à bouger lentement, s'entremêlant entre mes jambes, remontant et descendant tandis qu'un corps chaud se colle à moi encore plus et qu'une main se pose sur ma hanche. Des doigts fins jouent sur mon ventre, le chatouillant agréablement.

J'émerge petit à petit et ouvre avec difficulté mes yeux qui s'accrochent à l'horloge murale fluorescente indiquant à peine 02h00. Seulement? Je sens un mouvement dans mon dos et intrigué, je fais volte face pour me retrouver nez à nez avec...

«Naruto?... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

Vraiment ce mec va me faire perdre la tête! C'était donc ça ces petits touchers que je sentais et non pas un rêve! Donc, si je ne m'étais pas réveillé... il serait en train d'abuser de moi?... Dans mon sommeil? Sa main se pose doucement sur mon entrejambe puis effectue une douce pression sur celui-ci. J'enlève violemment sa main et me redresse.

«Mais t'es cinglé?»

Il se met à sourire.

«T'avais pourtant l'air d'aimer...»

«Non mais, t'es venu dans mon lit pour profiter de moi?»

Il me regarde, ses yeux brillants de malice.

«Peut-être... »

«Peut-être? Descends de mon lit. Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir et je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es ramené! »

Son sourire disparaît aussitôt et je le vois se figer, son expression devenant de plus en plus lointaine.

«Naruto? »

«Je...je suis désolé...»

« Désolé de quoi? »

Il me fixe de ses yeux bleus sans ciller, sans bouger. Son expression presque froide m'inquiète quelque peu.

« J'aime pas la pluie Sasuke... »

Ah?

Je me demande bien ce qui a pu autant le traumatiser un jour d'orage pour qu'il ait cette tête... A moins que ce ne soit encore une de ces techniques de manipulation?

De toute façon il me fatigue profondément.

«Bon écoute, j'ai sommeil! Donc à toi de voir. Soit tu dort ici mais tu me laisses tranquille, sans me coller. Soit tu vas dans l'autre chambre. »

Je me réajuste sous ma couverture et je le sens faire de même au bout d'un moment.

Malgré ce que je lui ai dit, je le sens se rapprocher contre moi. Il a si peur que ça? .Je suis tellement crevé que j'ai la flemme de le repousser ou même de réfléchir sur quoi que ce soit... Je finis donc par sombrer doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

_Le lendemain _

C'est avec un mal de crane que je me suis réveillé aujourd'hui avant de retrouver le blond dans la cuisine.

«Ah, Salut, Sas'ke!»

«Hn»

Naruto me tend une tasse de thé bien chaud que j'accepte sans rien dire. J'attends un peu avant de lui demander..

«Pourquoi t'es venu hier?»

«Je ne supporte pas les orages...»

«Et pourquoi? »

«Ca me regarde.»

Ok...

Après une ambiance morose mais passagère, le blond retrouve le sourire. Un sourire un peu trop heureux d'ailleurs...

«Dis Sas'ke!On pourra sortir?»

Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche.

«Faire quoi?»

«Se promener, je sais pas...»

«Non.»

«T'es pas cool, Sas'ke!»

«Je t'ai dit non. Tu m'as déjà fait chier hier alors commence pas.»

«Oh mais c'était rien hier...Et puis l t'avais l'air d'aimer de toute façon!»

«...»

«Allez Sasukee ! »

«J'ai dit non»

«Je reverrai plus le coin alors tu peux au moins pu me faire visiter!»

«Je suis pas guide»

«Mais t'es pas sympa, franchement!»

«Je te signale que t'es sensé t'en aller aujourd'hui. «

«Tu m'as dit que je devais quitter aujourd'hui mais...tu ne m'as pas précisé quelle heure! Donc j'ai encore de la marge Sa-su-ke!»

Il affiche un grand sourire et ça m'agace.

**POV Naruto:**

Sasuke se tourne vers moi, me fixant avec haine. Il n'aime pas quand j'ai le dernier mot mais il est si orgueilleux qu'il ne pourra jamais l'accepter.

«Alors Sas'ke? J'ai raison non?»

Je vois bien qu'il tente de préparer une réplique bien cinglante comme il le fait habituellement mais en voyant que j'ai tord, il se ravise.

«Bon ben je vais me préparer hein Sas'ke!»

Il ne réagit pas, se contentant de se lever d'un air blasé.Il monte dans sa chambre et j'entends sa porte claquer. Il est vexé et je le sais. Normal vu qu'il n'aime pas être obligé ...d'abandonner. Malgré son coté supérieur j'arrive à le faire céder et obtenir ce que je veux. J'aime ça!

Je pars dans la salle de bain et enfile donc mon jean de la veille et un t-shirt de Sasuke, blanc a col en V qu'il m'a prêté hier soir. Il sent bon le One million de Paco Rabane... Délicieux...

Je descends donc avec hâte en bas retrouver Sasuke mais il n'est pas là. Il doit être encore en train de se préparer. En remontant, une idée tordue me vient a l'esprit et je m'avance vers la chambre de Sasuke. Sa porte est légèrement entrouverte et je m'accroupis pour observer à travers le verrou..un Sasuke torse nu...il est vraiment trop beau!... Il enfile un t-shirt et je constate tristement qu'il a déjà mis son pantalon. Même pas drôle! Il se retourne...zut. J'ai a peine le temps de me redresser que :

«Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là?»

Je lève la tête vers Sasuke qui viens d'ouvrir la porte en m'observant d'un air mauvais et blasé.

«Hum..rien..rien du tout...je voulais voir si t'étais prêt donc ben..»

Il ne réponds pas, se contentant de me fixer d'un air si froid que je me sens gêné et ridicule. J'ai peut être le pouvoir de le faire céder dans beaucoup de choses je n'ai cependant pas son pouvoir de rabaisser les autres en un simple regard...ce type de regard qui vous donne l'impression de ne rien valoir.

Je me redresse donc, assez embarrassé par l'ambiance et le laisse passer devant moi.

«On y va»

«Oui...»

C'est finalement une dizaine de minutes après que nous nous sommes retrouves dehors . Je m'accroche à son bras, vieille habitude, mais il me le rejette.

«Je suis connu dans le quartier alors ne contribue pas à faire circuler des rumeurs»

«Ben c'est pas vraiment une rumeur étant donné qu'on a couché ensemble. »

Il s'arrête et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je souris.

«Je ne sors pas avec toi, ok? J'ai une copine, et tout le monde le sait donc ne t'immisces pas dans ma vie!»

«Hm...Dommage que les gens ne savent pas que tu trompes ta copine avec un mec. Je suis persuadée que ça ne fera qu'accroire ta popularité»

Si tu dis encore un mot, je te met direct dans un taxi »

«AAAh»

«Quoi?»

«Ben j'ai dit un mot, ou est le taxi? Ha ha ha!»

Il se stoppe et j'arrête de rire en sentant son aura meurtrière.

«Évite de trop m'ennuyer, ma patience est très limitée et j'ai déjà fait beaucoup d'efforts»

Je déglutis légèrement à son ton. Faudrait peut-être pas que je le taquine de trop sinon je risque d'y passer...

On continu donc à marcher et je me contente de regarder les boutiques de luxe avec envie. Les vêtements en vitrine sont magnifique! .Mais c'est pas ce borné brun qui risque d'avoir la patience et la gentillesse de me sortir un « Naruto tu veux que je t'emmène dans une boutique?» Tsss...

En plus j'ai envie de lui tenir la main... Mais je risque de me faire envoyer bouler alors bon.

J'aperçois soudain une grande roue et entend de la musique résonner.

«Y'a un parc d'attractions ici, Sasuke?»

«Tu le vois bien »

«C'est pas commun »

« Il sont pas toujours là. Mais à certaines périodes de l'année, ils viennent se faire de l'argent»

«Oh! Sas'ke! On y va?»

«Ne compte pas sur moi pour payer une attraction»

Je m'attendais pas à mieux comme réponse...

«C'est pas grave, au moins ça nous fera une promenade!»

On se dirige donc vers le parc qui n'est finalement pas très grand. Au moins, l'ambiance est sympa.

On s'arrête devant un stand de sucettes originales que Sasuke a refusé de m'offrir.

«Dis Sasuke, on se pose? J'ai faim. »

«Hn»

Aussitôt, on se dirige vers la sandwicherie. Mon choix est déjà fait.

«Je prends un panini jambon beurre fromage! Et toi Sasuke?»

«Un coca»

«Seulement?»

«...»

La file n'est pas longue mais je reste à l'écart, attendant patiemment le brun en observant un manège à sensations fortes dans lequel les gens semblent gravement souffrir.

«Excusez moi, jeune homme?»

Je tourne la tête vers l'homme qui m'interpelle. Il semble être âgé d'une trentaine d'années et ses cheveux teintés de gris sont plaqués en arrière avec du gel.

«Oui?»

«Hum...vous êtes pressé?»

«Pourquoi?»

«Hum... mon ami là-bas se sent mal... Pouvez vous, s'il vous plaît, m'indiquer où se trouvent les toilettes?»

«Ah...euh ...attendez!»

Je vais voir Sasuke qui va bientôt passer.

«Sasuke, où sont les toilettes ici? »

«Les cabines blanches qu'on a vu à l'entrée »

«Ah ok! Merci! »

Je pars retrouver l'homme et lui transmet l'information.

«Vous pouvez me montrer?»

«Oui bien sur!»

On arrive d'abord devant le fameux ami en question et je les guide jusqu'aux sanitaires. Arrivés là-bas, je sens une pointe contre mon dos et le souffle de l'homme aux cheveux gris dans mon cou.

«Bouge plus. Maintenant tu vas être gentil et faire ce qu'on te demande si tu veux pas que je te tue.»

«Un peu de manière Hidan, faut d'abord faire les présentations ! Ha! Ha!»

Le rire gras du plus vieux me dégoûte.. Il me regarde sadiquement et passe son pouce sur ma joue. Ça m'effraie assez mais je ne laisse rien transparaître, ne voulant pas leur faire ce plaisir.

«Salut, toi»

Son pouce descend vers mes lèvres qu'il entrouvre.

Il rapproche son visage, en caressant ma joue de son pouce, son haleine nauséabonde m'écœure.

«Que fait un bonhomme aussi mignon que toi, tout seul ici?»

Je plisse les yeux.

« En quoi ça t'intéresses?»

«On peut être des bons coups pour toi, tu sais.»

Super...Il a fallu que je tombe sur des malades sexuels pédophiles!

Le plus désolant est le peu de gens qui traînent dans les parages, ne remarquant rien de suspect. Non mais, a t-on vraiment l'air d'une bande d'amis en train de discuter, sérieux?

Le fameux Hidan caresse mes épaules.

«On s'occupera bien de toi»

Le pouce de l'autre entre dans ma bouche, caressant ma langue. Je le mords.

«Oh! Sauvage, bébé? J'aime ça, tu sais...»

«Allez, viens avec nous. Moi c'est Kakuzu, lui c'est Hidan...On te fera rien de mal si tu es gentil.»

Ne voulant pas les énerver ou entrer dans leur jeu, je garde mon petit sourire moqueur, m'amusant de constater que ce pauvre idiot l'interprète comme un sourire complice.

«Je ne vous suivrais pas»

La pointe s'enfonça dans mon dos et le dénommé Kakuzu ne se gêne pas pour placer sa main sur mon entre jambe. Si'il espère m'exciter c'est peine perdu pour lui..

Je commence alors a me débattre.

«tut, tut! Toi, tu bouges vas nous suivre gentiment, sinon ça pourrait mal se passer»

Je cherche donc a me défaire de la poigne du dit Hidan mais celui-ci m'empoigne les cheveux, me faisant crier.

«Laissez..moi..aaie!»

«Maintenant t'avances et sans discuter!»

Il lâche enfin ma tête et me pousse en avant, m'obligeant à avancer, eux deux à mes cotes. On arrive devant l'autoroute.

«Il vient avec la voiture non?»

«Oui!»

Je les écoute le coeur battant. Je vois les gens passer, ne se doutant de rien. J'aimerais pouvoir hurler à l'aide mais et si personne ne vient ? Si ils me tuent aussitôt? Je vais donc me faire enlever comme ça?

**Pov Sasuke**

Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche encore? Toujours aux toilettes?

Je me dirige en direction de ceux-ci, un sachet en main, mais pas de traces du blond. Mais ou est-il? C'est si difficile que ça de rester tranquille un instant? A tous les coups il a du se perdre. Je me stoppe, observe dans toutes les directions et reconnaît sa veste orange de loin. Il est accompagne de deux types...Bizarre.

«Naruto!»

Il se retourne les yeux écarquillés mais le plus baraqué lui retourne la tête violemment avant de le gifler. C'est quoi ce bordel?

Je m'avance et le même type se tourne vers moi me fixant de haut en bas tandis que l'autre maintient fermement, un couteau contre la gorge de Naruto.. C'est qui ces mecs?

Arrivé à leur niveau j'interpelle le blond.

«Naruto, on y va.»

«T'es qui sale mioche?«

«Lâchez-le!»

«Ha! ha! Tu l'as vu Hidan? Il est ha ha t'es même pas son mec et tu viens t'interposer en plein plan drague!»

« Lâchez-le, j'ai dit!»

«T'es son petit ami ?»

«Ca te pose soucis?»

«Ah on s'était donc pas trompés en le voyant c'est bien un pd! »

Je sens mes veines chauffer.

«He ben sois heureux d'apprendre que j'emmène ton chéri. Il va devenir acteur ha! ha! ha!»

Je dépose le sachet au sol et m'avance vers le plus vieux avant de le frapper au visage. Il retient mon premier poing mais reçoit mon coup de pied dans le ventre. Il vacille un peu et fonce sur moi. Je l'évite de peu et s'ensuit alors un combat acharne. Je jette un œil vers le fameux Hidan qui s'en va avec Naruto.

Les passants commencent à s'arrêter, inquiets et intrigués...Certains préfèrent continuer leurs chemins ne souhaitant pas prendre de responsabilités. Quelques uns prennent des photos et d'autres plus intelligents daignent appeler de l'aide.

Je continu d'achever l'homme sans grandes difficultés. Il est certes fort mais ne peut pas me battre avec mes cours intensif de kung fu.

**POV Naruto**

Dans une ruelle, mon kidnappeur lèche sa lame d'un air vicieux avant de me coincer contre le mur, positionnant son genoux entre mes jambes.

«Ca y est bébé, on va pouvoir s'amuser tranquillement tout les deux»

«Noon! Laissez moi tranquille!»

«Non, non, tu verras ça ne fait pas mal»

Je cherche à me débattre, m'enfuir, effrayé à l'idée de subir encore un viol alors que tout allait pour le mieux.

Ses mains me déboutonnèrent mon jean, caressèrent mon ventre tandis que je ravalai mes larmes et ma colère, ne voulant pas lui offrir cette satisfaction.

Sauf que c'est avec une rapidité et agilité impressionnante, Hidan se retrouva au sol, son couteau valsant plus loin.

«Tu touches encore à mon mec je te tue, c'est clair?»

Sasuke... Il est si touchant en prétextant être mon petit ami...haan...Pourquoi n'est-ce pas une réalité?

Les sirènes retentissent et Sasuke me tire plus loin.

«Mais t'es inconscient ou quoi? Partir avec des inconnus!»

«Il cherchait les toilettes comment je pouvais savoir?»

«Dans son attitude déjà!»

«...»

«Tu pouvais pas rester tranquille? Tch...T'es vraiment naïf!»

«Je...je savais pas! Il cherchait les Wcs!»

Il soupire

«Ca va aller ? »

J'acquiesce en hochant la tête.

«Viens on rentre»

Il me fixe avec cette chaleur dans les yeux...cette attention... Sasuke, ça me fais si mal de te savoir pris.

«Ou...oui..»

Il soupire et me relâche avant d'entamer sa marche, moi à ses cotés. On va marcher ainsi silencieusement.

«Heum Sasuke...»

«Hn?»

«Merci»

«Hn»

**POV Sasuke.**

Quelle journée de merde. Quand je disais que je voulais pas sortir voila, c'est comme si je savais! Cela nous aurait évité des ennuis.

«Je vais faire mes prendre mes affaires»

«Hn»

Enfin la paix reviendra à moi. J'ai presqu'envie de célébrer ça. Je pars dans la cuisine et me prépare du riz et des légumes. Je vois le blond me rejoindre timidement. Il est toujours calme et c'en est presque effrayant.

«T'as fini ?»

«Oui. «

«Et t'attends quoi?'»

«Rien. J'ai appelé un taxi mais il viendra dans une heure.»

«Hn»

Son attitude me met mal à l'aise.

«Un soucis?»

«Hein...euh non.»

«Si c'est au sujet des types de tout à l'heure, ils n'en valent pas la peine»

«Je sais»

**POV Naruto**

Ca m'énerve de devoir quitter Sas'ke! Mais lui, s'en contrefiche. Il est heureux, pas moi. Tant pis. De toute manière, à moins d'un miracle, je vois pas trop comment je pourrais rester. Je me prépare donc et après une bonne déprime, je redescend au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. L'odeur de grillade embaume la maison et j'en aurais bien goûté mais le coeur n'y est pas. Mon objectif : avoir Sasuke rien qu'à moi, est mort. Je force un sourire et le rejoins dans le salon.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je tente de m'approcher lentement tandis que sa voix se fait plus calme »

« Ok…hn …A tout de suite »

Je vois Sasuke raccrocher le téléphone en s'appuyant contre un meuble avant de passer nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il a une mine inquiète.

J'ose demander doucement un « ça va ? » mais aucune réponse ne parvient.

Je continu de m'avancer mais il se retourne vers moi l'air grave et abattu. Mon cœur se serre en voyant Sasuke ainsi ..que se passe t-il ?

« Sasuke ? …qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens et mon cœur se met à battre de plus en plus rapidement. Kami-samaa il est vraiment trop beau ! Je me sens déjà en train de rougir...argh c'est pas le moment de penser à ça !

« Alors ? »

« Ma mère…est à l'hôpital, elle a eut un accident de voiture et son état est critique »

Je le regarde avec compassion, moi aussi attristé pour lui. Et même si la phrase qui danse ma tête, est : « La chance me sourit!», le seul mot que je réussis à sortir est:

« Merde… »

A suivre...

_**Dans le chap suivant:**_

_**Je vis un vrai cauchemar. J'essaie de contenir mes émotions de sortes de ne rien laisser transparaître et laisse mon père parler.**_

_**« Donc…opération ou pas, elle peut mourir ? »**_

_**« Oui »**_

**Un avis?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Tout persos présent dans ce chapitre exceptée l'infirmière, sont à Masashi (\o/)

**Warning :** Boy x Boy :p (homophobes..bye!) / Hétéros

**Résumé du chap précédent:**

Après une nuit plutôt agitée avec Naruto, Sasuke a du, à contre cœur, faire visiter son quartier, au blondinet. Cependant, une malencontreuse rencontre a ruiné leur après-midi. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, le brun vient d'être mis au courant au sujet de l'accident de sa mère.

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 4:**

**.  
><strong>

_**Chaque personne qu'on s'autorise**_**_ à aimer, est quelqu'un qu'on prend le risque de perdre_**

**.**

**.**

15h50. Ça fait une heure qu'on est parti et trois heures que j'ai pas mangé. Mais, la nouvelle au sujet de la mère de Sasuke m'a un peu bouleversé.

Comme Sas'ke n'a toujours pas sa voiture, pour une raison que j'ignore, on est de suite montés dans le taxi qui était sensé me ramener chez moi.

D'ailleurs, il est debout devant moi dans son costard, plus glacial que jamais. Il tente de cacher son inquiétude mais son attitude nerveuse et ses yeux le trahissent. Je me sens soudainement fier de réussir à pouvoir lire de tels sentiments en lui, tellement qu'il semble impénétrable. C'est ce qui me fascine chez lui… Mais ça n'empêche que ça me fait bizarre de le voir dans cet état…c'est un peu comme découvrir d'autres facettes à lui et ça me donne encore plus envie de le connaître davantage.

Bon sinon pour info, l'ambiance n'est pas terrible. Je jette un coup d'œil aux alentours. Il y a peu de monde mais tous les médecins et infirmiers accourent par ci et là. L'atmosphère est plutôt étrange. Je vois alors Sasuke se précipiter –enfin un Sasuke qui se précipite c'est autre chose hein…soit marcher vite avec allure et classe- vers un homme assez âgé, qui au vu de la ressemblance doit être son père. Lui par contre n'a pas l'air cool. Déjà que Sasuke fait grave blasé quand on ne le connaît pas, lui c'est cent fois pire… Néanmoins il a l'air tout aussi paniqué que son fils. Enfin… au vu de son regard et de son visage tendu.

Un médecin arrive et d'après la gueule qu'il tire…ça sent pas bon tout ça. Je les observe au loin, discuter.

J'ai un peu peur pour Sasuke.

**POV Sasuke**

Je crois bien que c'est bien la première fois de mon existence que je me retrouve dans une situation où je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je suis complètement perdu et je constate que je ne suis pas le seul en regardant mon père. Le médecin arrive, la mine grave.

« Monsieur Uchiwa ? »

Son ton ne me rassure pas.

«C'est moi. Comment va ma femme ? »

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir en vous disant qu'elle est dans un état critique. Ses chances de survies sont plutôt faibles »

Mon cœur s'arrête momentanément.

« On ne peut vraiment rien faire ? »

Mon père a l'air tout aussi désemparé que moi. Le médecin repend une brève inspiration avant de répondre.

«Le bilan est assez important comme vous vous en doutez. Sa jambe est fracturée et une de ses cotes est cassée. De plus, nous avons diagnostiqué des fractures vertébrales mais rien de réellement grave pouvant aller jusqu'à la paralysie. Nous pouvons effectuer une intervention chirurgicale mais au vu de son état actuel nous ne pouvons pas vous assurer que son corps tienne le coup. Après, c'est à vous de voir… »

Je vis un vrai cauchemar. Mes yeux me piquent. Ma gorge nouée est sèche et ma tête me tourne. .J'essaie de contenir mes émotions afin de ne rien laisser transparaître et laisse mon père parler.

« Donc…opération ou pas, elle peut mourir ? »

« Je peux simplement vous dire que dans les deux cas, il y a un risque pour sa santé car elle a perdu énormément de sang. »

« Faites lui une opération dans ce cas. Sasuke ? T'en penses quoi ? »

La voix triste de mon père ne fait que renforcer ma peine.

J'acquiesce silencieusement. Au point où on en est, autant tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Je ne vous promet rien monsieur Uchiwa. »

« Faites le maximum »

« On le fera »

Quelle merde, sérieux !Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive, bordel ? Et Haku qui n'est pas là pour me soutenir…

Je l'appelle.

« Bip…Bip…Bip…Salut ! T'es bien sur le répondeur de … »

Je raccroche.

Même pas disponible quand j'en ai besoin. Tchh… Je vais voir Naruto qui doit en avoir marre et m'assied à ses côtés. Il s'empresse de me demander.

« Alors ? »

« Elle va subir une opération »

« Ah ! Y'a de l''espoir alors ! C'est génial ça !»

« Les chances de survies sont faibles… »

« Ah…Désolé »

Je murmure.

« Excuse-moi… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je te fais subir ma vie merdique. T'en as pas besoin »

« Oh ! T'inquiète pas pour ça Sasuke ! Je pourrais rester avec toi n'importe où, n'importe quand et le temps qu'il faudra pour te soutenir »

Ce débile de blond me touche.

« Et puis tu sais…même si je suis mal placé pour savoir ce que tu vis, je te comprends quand même parce que je sais ce que c'est que de perdre quelqu'un… Et puis même si les chances de survies sont faibles, elles ne sont pas non plus inexistantes »

J'aimerais bien être aussi optimiste que lui en tout cas… Enfin…ca le rend si naïf. Au moins ça me fait un peu plaisir qu'il me console.

« hn…T'as faim ? »

« Heu…non ! Non ! T'inquiète pas ! »

Un grognement retentit.

« T'as pas faim, hein ? »

Il baisse les yeux un peu gêné.

« Viens, je vais t'acheter un truc »

**POV Naruto**

Sasuke est tellement gentil ! Derrière son masque froid il a vraiment un bon fond je trouve. Je suis trop sous le charme, c'est dingue ! C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me fait autant d'effet aussi rapidement. J'ai encore de plus en plus envie de le découvrir dans la totalité !

Héé ! Pas de sens là…rooh !

« Héé Sasuke ! On peut aller là ? »

« Hn »

Ichiraku power ! Le meilleur restaurant du monde, qui fait la meilleure nourriture du monde : Ra-meeenns ! Je pourrai en faire goûter à Sasuke !

« Hey ! Teuchi ! »

Je me précipite en devançant Sasuke et part m'attabler, totalement impatient de commencer ma séance de dégustation. Sasuke me rejoint d'un pas lent et d'un air moins enthousiaste.

« Salut Naruto ! Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?»

« Héhé ! Ca peut aller »

« Je te sers ? »

« Ramens au poulet ! Sasuke tu veux quoi ? »

« Rien. Prends ce que tu veux, je paye »

Tout-ce-que-je-veux ? Han … Sasuke, t'es un Dieu !

**POV Sasuke**

A croire que plus goinfres que lui, tu crèves direct. Comment il peut en être déjà au troisième bol ?

Au moins le voir aussi heureux et souriant me détend un peu. J'espère tellement que de son cote, _elle_ tiendra le coup…

**POV Naruto**

Ah ! Miam ! J'ai trop bien mangé ! Ca compense mon panini de tout à l'heure! Avec cinq bols de ramens je peux tenir pendant deux jours là…ou pas en fait.

Sasuke n'a pas sorti un mot durant, tout le long du repas. Là, on s'est assis sur un banc et à le voir il est totalement perdu. Il semble si vulnérable d'un coup, que ça me serre le cœur. Je me sens un peu nul de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour lui…

« Quelle vie de merde! »

Heu…ben… Je dis quoi moi ?

« Elle ne mérite pas de mourir… »

Il murmure. On dirait qu'il parle pour lui mais je tends l'oreille pour mieux distinguer ce qu'il raconte. Il sourit vaguement, l'air pensif puis reprend

« Elle me disait tout le temps: t'es mon p'tit bout de chou boudeur et qu'est-ce que ça me faisait gravement chier… Elle souriait tout le temps…Un peu comme toi en fait… »

Il tourne la tête dans ma direction et me fait plonger dans ses yeux sombres. Mon Dieu, pourquoi est-il déjà pris ? Un petit sourire narquois se dessine sur son visage et la souffrance que je vois dans son regard me donne envie de pleurer. Je passe ma main dans son dos et le caresse doucement en l'encourageant à se libérer.

« Seul mon connard de frère l'a fait pleurer ! Le favori … Le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus ceci…Et moi dans tout ça ? Juste son ombre… juste inutile »

« Tu ne l'es pas Sasuke… »

« Aux yeux de mon père, si. Il avait tellement misé sur mon frère… Lui bien sur, s'en fichait complètement et a fini par s'en aller. Le sale enfoiré ne nous a rien dit…trois ans déjà. Et il a fallu qu'il nous fasse un sale coup par derrière histoire d'enfoncer la réputation de mon père ! »

Je sais pas de quoi il parle mais bon…

« Si je le vois, je le tue! Il n'est même pas là pour la soutenir. Connard ! »

Sa voix tremble.

« Il ne pouvait pas deviner tout seul si il n'a plus de contacts avec vous Sasuke »

Ses tremblements se renforcent et je comprends…il pleure. J'ai si mal pour lui…vraiment.

**POV Sasuke :**

Super…maintenant, je suis en train de chialer à coté d'un escort que j'ai connu y'a deux jours… Je peux pas tomber plus bas je crois. Je sais même pas pourquoi je me suis confié à lui.

Je finis par me redresser au bout d'un moment.

« On y va… »

Je me sens atrocement mal. Désemparé, désespéré…j'ai plus de mots pour qualifier mon état en ce moment même.

Je viens de me rendre compte qu'on est déjà arrivés. J'aperçois alors le médecin qui me fait un signe et me dépêche d'aller à sa rencontre

**POV Naruto**

A peine a t-on pose le pied dans l'hôpital que Sasuke s'en va vers le monsieur en blouse de tout à l'heure. Traduction, un médecin chelou aux cheveux gris qui tire une tête blasée et garde son masque sur la bouche. Un maniaque ? Ou un fou ? Enfin bon…pour l'instant, c'est le visage de Sasuke en pleine décomposition qui m'inquiète.

Il s'incline rapidement et part en courant vers les ascenseurs tandis que le toubib reste en plan un instant avant de repartir à l'accueil, documents en mains. Ca sent pas bon tout ca…

Je me relève, le ventre lourd, cinq bols de ramens c'est pas rien. Je m'apprête à courir lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon épaule. Qui s'éclate à me faire peur la ? Je me retourne et vois…le père de Sasuke…Bon ben je garde mes nerfs pour une autre fois hein

« Tu n'es pas avec Sasuke ? »

Il fait trop peur lui

« Heu...si…enfin non »

Bien Naruto…continue comme ca.

« En fait il vient de parler au médecin de tout à l'heure et il s'est mis à courir aussitôt vers l'ascenseur »

Je crois voir une lueur de peur dans ses yeux.

« Et où est ce médecin ? »

« Heu…là-bas »

Je lui indique l'accueil. Je le regarde partir et demander un truc. Pourquoi je le regarde comme un idiot, moi ? Y'a Sasuke qui a sûrement besoin de soutien ! Je me mets aussi à courir vers l'ascenseur qui risque de mettre du temps à redescendre. Je regarde les étages qu'il parcourt. 3, 5, 6. Il s'arrête. Bon au moins je sais où c'est . Pff…La flemme d'attendre. Je décide alors de prendre la solution la plus débile : Les escaliers. Je me précipite comme un malade. Bon je commence à regretter en arrivant au quatrième étage. Allez courage ! Je suis pas une mauviette ! Je suis endurant ! J'ai déjà fait beaucoup plus dur ! Je suis fort ! Oui c'est la méthode Coué et je peux vous dire que ca marche vu que je suis enfin arrivé. Bon, ok je suis claqué, avec les jambes en feu et la gorge sèche mais mon objectif est atteint ! Bon maintenant…quel couloir ? Droite ou gauche ? Et quelle chambre surtout ? haaan j'ai limite envie de pleurer. Je vois une infirmière.

«Excusez moi mademoiselle ! »

« Oui ? »

« Puis je connaitre la chambre de madame Uchiwa ?

Heureusement que j'ai une bonne mémoire héhé !

« Euh…qui êtes vous ? On ne peut pas donner d'informations comme ca. Vous êtes un proche ? »

« On peut dire ca comme ca »

Elle semble sceptique.

« Vous vous êtes manifesté à l'accueil ? »

C'est qu'elle est chiante elle ! Bon allez utilisons la séduction. Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire et la détaille d'un air charmeur pour lui faire part de mon intérêt pour elle.

Oui je sais c'est pas bien de mentir.

« Sincèrement, quand vous me voyez, ai-je l'air d'être un menteur? Une jolie demoiselle comme vous ne peut pas douter de la sincérité d'un visiteur comme moi quand même… »

Et ca marche ! Elle rougit et affiche un air gêné.

« Hum…chambre 615 »

Jackpoot!

« Merci beaucoup »

Un petit clin d'œil et je me dirige vers la chambre en question. 611,612…C'est plus loin. Je me mets à courir et aperçois au fond, une salle vitrée. Je reconnais aussitôt Sasuke de dos. Enfin…je crois. Je m'avance lentement et vérifie sur la porte : 615. C'est bien lui. Il est à genoux, les mains agrippées aux draps recouvrant le corps inanimé de sa mère. Je commence à me sentir mal et la douleur s'empare de mon cœur qui bat à tout rompre. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit uniquement à cause de l'effort que j'ai usé pour arriver jusqu'ici. Je regarde sa mère. Elle est vraiment dans un sale état. Sa jambe droite est maintenue en suspension et elle porte un masque respiratoire. Sans compter la perfusion…

Pauvre Sasuke…

**POV Sasuke.**

Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Comment elle a pu être dans cet état ? Maman bordel ! Je m'accroche à ses bras comme-ci ma vie en dépendait et laisse couler mes larmes. J'ai les lèvres qui tressautent et j'éclate complètement en un sanglot silencieux.… Dans d'autres circonstances je me serais senti pathétique mais la il s'agit de ma mère quand même. Celle qui a toujours été la pour moi, qui m'a soutenue dans les moments difficiles, qui me donnait le courage de tenir le coup dans cette vie de merde!

J'entends des pas s'approcher mais je les ignore. Je sais déjà de qui il s'agit. Je continue de pleurer encore et encore, les yeux rivés sur elle…même si ils sont embués, même si je vois flou. J'ai envie de la revoir….mais pas dans cet état. Pas allongée et immobile dans ces draps blancs et dans cette pièce angoissante et morbide. Non…

« Sasuke… »

Je me relève lentement et me retourne vers mon père qui se tient devant moi, le visage triste. C'est la première fois qu'il me parait… humain. Je tente vainement d'articuler quelques mots mais ma voix m'est pas aussi assurée que je l'aurais souhaité.

« Elle…elle a faillit mourir»

Malgré tout, ma voix vient de claquer dans le silence lourd de la chambre.

« Oui…elle a eu beaucoup de chance »

La voix douce de mon père me surprend quelque peu mais me fait du bien. J'essuie mon visage à l'aide de ma manche et baisse la tête vers maman. Je m'accroupis et pose ma tete sur son ventre avant de fermer les yeux. J'entends papa sortir. Peut-être ne veut-il pas pleurer devant moi? Aussitôt, je sens quelque chose bouger dans mes cheveux et je me redresse vivement pour voir ma mère, les yeux mi-clos et un faible sourire aux lèvres. Elle vient d'enlever son inhalateur et je n'ai rien entendu. Elle semble si épuisée…

« Maman… »

« Mon Sasuke… »

Elle ébouriffe mes cheveux avec tendresse. J'aime pas ça d'habitude mais je laisse faire.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Je sens pas trop ma jambe mais ça peut aller. »

Je lui souris, rassuré de son état.

« Faudrait quand même qu'on appelle le médecin »

« Après, T'inquiètes pas »

« Hn…»

Je me sens plus léger…Mon père revient, se rapproche et vient prendre la main de maman en souriant doucement. Et tout ca dans un silence religieux. On est tous heureux et je le vois même a l'expression de mon père qui est moins crispé.

Je me redresse et essuie mon visage humide avant de me retourner vers la vitre pour voir … Naruto ? Ses grands yeux bleus embués par les larmes me fixent avec inquiétude. Il s'est inquiété au point de pleurer pour moi ? Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser, à part que ça me surprend agréablement. Un rictus s'affiche sur mon visage et je lui fais signe de rentrer. Il fait une petite moue d'incompréhension avant d'essuyer ses yeux de son bras comme un enfant. Argh Il est trop tentant… Qu'on m'explique pourquoi je suis en train d'admirer un mec, la ?

Je lui refais signe de venir mais il tourne la tête de droite a gauche…quoi non ? Je jette un coup d'œil vers les parents qui discutent en murmurant.

« Je vais voir Naruto »

« Naruto ? »

« Hn… lui »

J'indique le blond d'un mouvement de tête à maman qui se redresse légèrement pour voir de qui il s'agit.

Je sors sans claquer la porte.

« C'est quoi ce refus ? »

« … »

« Je te dis de venir. Elle va pas te manger »

«hein ? »

Il lève la tête avec un air surpris. A quoi il pense encore ce débile ?

« Hein quoi ? »

« Tu…enfin…ta mère… »

Tout à fait.

« Je veux te présenter a ma mère y'a un souci ? Si tu veux pas c'est bon »

« Mais ta mère ? »

« Oui ? »

On se regarde chacun avec interrogation. Je capte pas ce qu'il veut dire et lui faut croire qu'il ne me comprend pas non plus. Je sens qu'on va aller loin la.

Ah okay…je viens de cerner le truc

« Ma mère n'est pas morte »

Un silence vient succéder mon affirmation. Ce silence, c'est le temps nécessaire à ce blond pour assimiler l'information.

« C'est vrai ?»

« Non je dis ça pour le fun…Elle est morte tu vois et je déconne sur sa mort »

Il agrandit ses yeux pétillants et affiche un sourire heureux. C'est fou comme il partage autant mes sentiments... Mais de manière plus visible disons… Il se met à s'exciter de joie et me saute au cou.

« Oh c'est génial Sasuke ! J'ai trop eu peur pour toi ! C'est trop bien ! »

« Hn…bon descends »

Le sourire aux lèvres, il me fixe.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu me présentes pas alors ? »

Tsss…

**Pov naruto :**

La maman de Sas'ke n'est pas morte ! J'ai eu trop peur pour lui…Surtout quand je l'ai vu en larmes j'ai pas pu me retenir, je me suis mis aussi a chialer comme un bébé avant d'aller faire les cent pas de l'autre cote du couloir. Ça doit être à ce moment qu'elle s'est réveillée. Ca me fait chaud au cœur de savoir qu'elle est toujours en vie !

On entre dans la pièce sous le regard indifférent du père qui décide de sortir pour nous laisser seuls peut être.

« Bonjour madame ! »

Je m'incline en guise de salut. Ben ouais je suis un mec poli et gentil moi !

« Maman, je te présente Naruto »

« Enchantée jeune homme »

Malgré son état, elle possède un sourire chaleureux. Elle a l'air vraiment gentille.

Sasuke s'éclipse et j'aperçois son père discuter a part avec le médecin étrange.

« T'es donc un bon ami de Sasuke alors ? »

Je me retourne vers la mère.

Un bon ami ? Heu…comment dire ?

« Oui …on se connaît bien »

« Il doit beaucoup t'aimer pour ne t'avoir emmené avec lui »

« Heu…oui…peut être… »

Elle rigole doucement et tend difficilement la main.

« Viens là, approche »

Je m'exécute et m'abaisse pour être à sa hauteur. Je la sens alors passer sa main dans mes cheveux qu'elle ébouriffe, en me regardant, le visage fatigué mais souriant.

« T'es vraiment adorable. Tu dois avoir du succès avec les filles non ? »

Et pas que…

Je me contente de sourire en guise de réponse.

« Si t'avais été une fille j'aurais bien aime t'avoir comme belle fille. »

« Bon ben j'ai plus qu'à me travestir »

Elle éclate de rire.

« ha ! ha ! J'apprécie les gens qui ont de l'humour. »

C'en était pas.

« Sinon, parle moi un peu de toi »

Heu…sujet délicat…

**Pov Sasuke**

Je sors mon i-phone et retente une nouvelle fois pour voir si elle va répondre.

« Biiip…biiiiip…biiiip…Biiiip… Salut c'est Haku, t'es bien sur mon répondeur alors… »

Tchh. Elle m'énerve ! C'est si difficile que ça d'être joignable ? Elle n'est jamais dispo quand j'ai besoin d'elle. Tant pis…Je range le mobile et regarde Naruto qui a plutôt l'air de bien s'entendre avec maman. A tout les coups il a du l'amadouer avec son air attendrissant…tsss…quel manipulateur.

Le médecin qui était à l'instant avec nous, entre dans la pièce.

« On a eu de la chance… »

Je sursaute légèrement, en entendant la voix grave de mon père. Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il parle.

« Hn »

Silence.

Je ne suis pas habitué à discuter avec lui si ce n'est que pour parler d'affaires ou brièvement. Sinon rien de plus ou d'intimes. Alors le fait qu'il aborde la conversation en plus, m'étonne. De toute façon, je n'ai rien à lui dire.

« On devrait organiser un dîner de famille…tu ne crois pas ? »

Un dîner de famille ? Mon père qui veut organiser un dîner de famille ? Ce truc où on se retrouve tous ensemble autour d'un bon repas pour discuter de tout et de rien dans une ambiance plus ou moins conviviale ? Je lève un sourcil, surpris. Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

Il semble voir mon scepticisme et toussote un peu, mal à l'aise.

« Ce serait un moyen de se retrouver tous…Et puis de fêter la mise en forme de ta mère. »

« Faudra voir avec le médecin pour sa réhabilitation »

«Je viens de le faire à l'instant, quand tu étais au téléphone. Elle restera hospitalisée pendant cinq jours et pourra rentrer à la maison après. En revanche, elle restera en fauteuil pendant six semaines au moins.»

« Ah...»

Ça me fait plutôt plaisir de le voir faire des efforts d'approches. Monsieur Hatake, le docteur ressort, nous fait un sourire auquel nous répondons d'un signe de tête bref et repart.

« Hn… pourquoi pas alors»

Je me tourne vers maman et le blond.

« Tu peux l'inviter aussi »

« hn ? »

Je me tourne vers papa, d'un air interrogateur.

« Ce Naruto…tu pourras l'inviter. Vous semblez proche.»

J'esquisse un rictus en entendant le mot proche. S'il se doutait de jusqu'où on a pu l'être…

« Hn…je verrais »

Un silence bref s'ensuit mais papa le brise.

«Allons les retrouver quand même»

«Hn»

On rentre dans la chambre de maman qui nous questionne aussitôt.

«Vous m'aviez l'air bien sérieux! De quoi vous parliez?»

«Du dîner de famille que nous souhaitons organiser bientôt»

Maman sourit chaleureusement en entendant la nouvelle énoncée par mon père avant de me questionner du regard. Je sais déjà ce qu'elle se demande.

«Oui, oui je viendrais...»

«Ah! T'avais intérêt de toute façon! Ben..j'ai discuté avec Naruto...et vraiment Sasuke t'as un ami a-do-rable! Tu viendras aussi, hein Naruto?»

«Heu...je ne voudrais pas...»

«Non ne soit pas gene! Tu es chez toi avec nous. Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir de faire plus ample connaissance avec l'ami de mon fils!»

Comme si c'était le seul!

«Merci pour votre invitation!»

«Je t'en prie!»

Je vois maman caresser le crane du blond qui se laisse docilement faire en gardant une bouille d'enfant sage. Tsss...

«Mais, Sasuke!»

«Hn ?»

Quand elle prend ce ton, il ne vaut mieux pas la contredire.

«Comment cela se fait que tu laisse ton ami dormir dans un hôtel?»

Hein?

«Haku n'est pas là et t'as une villa! Tu vas pas me dire que t'as pas de place pour accueillir Naruto quand même! Arrête d'être aussi égoïste je te l'ai toujours reproché!»

C'est...une blague, hein?

«Attends maman je...»

«Non je n'attends rien du tout. Le dîner à lieu Dimanche et on est mardi donc ça ne te tueras pas d'héberger Naruto tout ce temps, . »

«Je ne...»

«Ça sera plus facile que vous veniez en même temps. Il risque pas de connaître le chemin tout seul!»

«Mais...»

«Y'a pas de mais qui tienne Sasuke. Je ne crois pas que Naruto soit difficile à vivre. N'est ce pas ?»

Je vois le sourire machiavélique du blond et ses grand yeux bleus étincelant de malice me fixer.

«Oui m'dme je suis plutôt calme et je sais respecter les habitudes des gens»

Qu...quoi? Non mais quel bâtard!

_A suivre..._

_**Dans le chapitre suivant:**_

**_J'entends la voix de Sasuke et son pere en pleine discution. C'est donc ici, je ne me suis pas trompé._**

**_Je me cache et tend l'oreille curieux de savoir de quoi ils parlent._**

**_(...)_**

**_Non...ce n'est pas possible..._**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Note de fin:** he ouais ça n'a peut-être pas plu a certains de voir Sasuke comme ça mais en même temps C'est pas parce que c'est blase-froid pur et dur qu'il ne peut pas etre sensible notre Sas'ke :p

Sinon ben merci encore a ceux qui suivent l'histoire et qu'ils disent ce qu'ils en pensent. A dans une semaine ...peut-être? ;)


End file.
